Light Stripes Story
by Hirako Fieldwar
Summary: New York, 1938. Cabaret de légende, Light Stripes appartient à Madara. Sa femme, Naruko, danseuse et chanteuse est sa fierté. Il fait appel à Itachi, son neveu et compositeur en vogue pour écrire les textes de sa femme. Ambiance mafia, érotique et sexy.
1. Chapitre 1

_« Derrière le rideau, elle se prépare aux délivrances ! Tout en elle, sa beauté comme ses danses, l'enduisent de l'or du cabaret… »_

**L**IGHT **S**TRIPES

Par Hirako Fieldwar

Extrait de THE TIMES, journal du quatre décembre 1938.

_« Les Light Stripes illuminent New York! »_

**«** L'histoire d'une ascension aussi inattendue qu'incroyable ! Le cabaret des Light Stripes a, hier soir ouvert ses portes au grand public. Jusqu'alors réservé aux riches propriétaires et bourgeois, l'extraordinaire refuge des artistes exceptionnels permet au monde entier de venir admirer les prouesses des perles du cabaret. L'on pense à la chanteuse Naruko Uchiwa, indétrônable et inoubliable pour ses plusieurs apparitions à Hollywood et son histoire avec le propriétaire en personne, Madara Uchiwa. Issu d'une riche famille asiatique, la réussite de Madara fut aussi inattendue que bénéfique. Ainsi, Madara se hisse dans le classement des cinq premières fortunes des Etats-Unis. Son implication dans l'art et la culture américaine est tel que le président en personne en est devenu un fidèle client. Le marionnettiste de prodige, Sasori et les admirables fresques de l'artiste en vogue, Deidara vous éblouiront. L'endroit est devenu incontournable et attire déjà des touristes européens. Madara parle déjà d'ouvrir un quatrième cabaret en France, après avoir ouvert les portes du _Bolero_ à Chicago et des _Hot Sands_ à Dallas. La rumeur parle même d'une possible candidature aux prochaines présidentielles ! Très charismatique et influent, Madara préserve le mystère et alimente les fantasmes les plus fous. Et vous, pénétrerez-vous les portes du cabaret ?...** »**

L'homme lisait le journal. Il le posa, d'un air absent en fumant sa pipe. Il faisait presque nuit au dehors. Il passa ses doigts entre les stores et scruta la rue. L'avenue était déjà pleine de monde et attendait devant le bâtiment où il se trouvait. Il passa une main dans ses longs cheveux, d'une épaisseur grandiose. Une chevelure noire, parfaite et attirante. Il se redressa, laissant le journal à l'abandon, la pipe dans la main. Il faisait un peu froid, et noël approchait. Il enfila une veste et se dirigea vers les escaliers en colimaçon. Ils étaient dorés, et petits. Il salua quelques personnes au passage. Il marcha rapidement. Il savait où il allait. Il entendait déjà les instruments jouer, en bas. Les percussions résonnaient à ses oreilles, et il lui semblait entendre sa voix. Mais c'était impossible. Le show allait commencer dans dix minutes. Et tout arrivait à point, ici.

Il descendit d'autres marches, celles de l'escalier principal, une main sur la rambarde. Il scruta le fond de la salle. C'était une pièce si vaste, si grande et colorée. Des pièces de tissus larges et brillantes donnaient une touche presque onirique aux lieux. Enchanteurs… Aux tables, des hommes.

« Bonsoir Madara-sama » lui avait-on dit.

Il leva le doigt, pour qu'on se taise.

La jeune femme s'approcha du devant de la scène. Elle portait un ensemble très léger, serti de pierres brillantes et multiples. Son collier, lourd et aguicheur illuminait sa poitrine généreuse et relevée. Elle empoignait le microphone.

Les lumières s'abaissaient.

Silence.

Cordes. Très faibles percussions.

Sa voix jouait avec la vie.

"_Now you say you're lonely_

_You cried the long night through_

_Well, you can cry me a river, cry me a river I cried a river over you."_

La jeune femme leva ses bras, doucement. Sa peau était parfaite. Claire et satinée. Sa robe fendue était bien trop belle. Avait-on le droit d'être si charmante ? Madara la fixa, sans émotion. Pourtant, tous les hommes présents dans cette pièce étaient captivés. Envoûtés par ses hanches qui bougeaient en rythme, par sa voix puissante. Il descendit les dernières marches de l'escalier tout en continuant de la regarder. Mais, il y avait toujours cette personne qui l'avait importunée en lui disant bonjour il y a quelques secondes.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as, toi ? demanda Madara sans un regard.

- Le taxi vous attend dehors.

- Je sais, c'est bête il va devoir attendre.

- Mais…

- Et ce serait encore plus bête que je sois obligé de demander à ton patron de te virer ce soir.

Sur scène, l'incroyable chanteuse caressait ses cheveux blonds.

"_You drove me, nearly drove me, out of my head_

_While you never shed a tear"_

Elle faisait passer sa jambe tout contre le satin de sa robe fendue.

Elle jouait. Ses joues étaient rosies, et finement maquillées. Ses yeux de biche étaient une provocation.

"_Remember, I remember, all that you said_

_You told me love was to__o plebeian_

_Told me you were through with me and..."_

Elle aperçut Madara à l'entrée. Elle esquissa un bref sourire et envoya un baiser au-devant de la scène. Les sifflements étaient assourdissants. A se demander comment elle pouvait bien continuer à chanter. Le piano l'accompagnait. C'était un jeune homme aux cheveux rouges, petit et discret. Aucun projecteur ne l'illuminait lui. Aux yeux de tous, la jeune femme continuait d'aguicher le monde. Elle le possédait, maîtresse des désirs.

Elle ferma doucement les yeux, ses longs cils étaient paisibles.

Elle chanta les dernières paroles d'une voix chaude et brisée avant de les ouvrir en lenteur, sous les applaudissements des spectateurs. Elle remercia les clients déchaînés.

_« Naruko ! »_

_« Naruko, we love you ! »_

_« Marry me ! »_

Madara suivit l'homme au dehors pour prendre le taxi. Et quand Naruko se tourna vers l'entrée, elle ne vit plus son mari. Elle poussa un bref soupir. Non, ce soir encore il ne serait pas là. Elle ramassa les quelques roses, un brin mélancolique et gagna les loges. Une jeune femme l'y attendait. Elle croisait les bras, mécontente.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je les ramasserai pour toi la prochaine fois , à chaque fois tu trouves le moyen de te planter les épines dans les doigts…

- Je porte des gants ce soir, Sakura !

- Ca ne me rassure pas pour autant, t'es tellement empotée.

Elle poussa un soupir.

- Une grosse soirée t'attend, alors assieds-toi. Ton maquillage coule déjà.

- Comme tous les autres soirs.

Naruko s'assied devant le miroir. Son teint était parfait. Mais, une lueur au fond de ses yeux indiquait clairement qu'elle était épuisée. La maquilleuse fouillait dans ses affaires. Elle pomponna le cou de la jeune chanteuse.

- Madara ne m'a pas dit qu'il partirait ce soir, dit-elle d'une voix vide.

Sakura s'interrompit dans ses gestes et reprit.

- Lui aussi est occupé.

- Je sais. Mais il ne me dit jamais rien. D'ailleurs, il ne me parle pas.

- Ce n'est pas comme si Madara t'avait beaucoup parlé.

Vexée, Naruko se redressa, et jeta un regard froid à Sakura.

- Quoi ? rétorqua la jeune fille en remettant ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez, Madara n'a jamais été bavard avec toi reconnais-le, d'ailleurs je ne t'ai jamais vu l'embrasser…

- Tais-toi.

- Mais…

Naruko tourna la tête vers elle.

Sakura baissa les yeux.

- _Excuse-moi._

Naruko s'était ensuite levée. Deux heures de danse l'attendaient, et elle devait enfiler son costume. Elle accomplissait son travail à la perfection. On l'admirait. Et elle était pourtant ailleurs.

Lorsqu'elle se glissa sous ses draps, et qu'elle s'endormit elle pria le ciel de ne plus jamais se réveiller.

Le lendemain, Madara Uchiwa s'était dirigé vers le bureau de poste pour une communication téléphonique. Il avait prévu cet échange depuis quelques mois déjà, et son interlocuteur devait attendre cet appel avec impatience. On l'avait reconnu dans la rue et une petite fille l'avait même pointé du doigt. Il s'avança, impétueux vers une des cabines. Il composa la combinaison de numéros avant d'attendre quelques longues secondes.

_« Allô ? Bonjour Itachi. C'est Madara. »_

_« Je pensais que tu appellerais plus tôt. »_

_« Je te sens déjà très autoritaire avec moi. Je vais devoir t'apprendre les bonnes manières ? »_

_« Ce n'est pas ça. »_

Madara poussa un long rire.

_« Pas de ça entre nous. Je veux te voir demain soir au cabaret. J'ai du travail pour toi. »_

_« Quel genre ? »_

_« Tu es compositeur, et pas des moindres. On m'a même dit que tu avais beaucoup de talent. J'attends de voir ça. Ecoute. Je crois que le cabaret atteint les sommets. Je veux plus que ça. Je veux l'extase. Un truc complètement violent et inconnu. Et je ne peux pas y arriver sans m'en donner les moyens. Tu vas écrire des textes pour ma Naruko. Elle a besoin de chanter des choses nouvelles. Qui lui appartiennent. Je te paierai aussi cher que tu voudras, mais écris moi des putains de textes. Et fais-lui des partitions de légende. Je veux une révolution digne de mon cabaret. Je veux que tu joues pour elle. Et que tu la fasse danser pendant que tu y es. »_

_« Je ne joue plus de piano depuis cinq ans. »_

_« C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Ton ambition est désolante à ce point ?... »_

_« Non Madara. Je serai là demain. J'espère que votre femme aime travailler avec des inconnus. »_

_« Elle aimera sans doute votre présence en dépit de mon absence. »_

Fin de l'appel.

Madara poussa un soupir en scrutant le combiné. Il avait toujours pris l'habitude de couper les communications en premier. Une sorte de luxe dont il jouissait secrètement.

_« Tu vas travailler avec Itachi, d'accord ? »_

_« Quoi ? »_

Naruko se tourna vers Madara. Elle était à moitié nue, et sortait du bain une serviette contre sa poitrine. Elle se figea.

- Ecoute, tu ne peux plus continuer avec le même répertoire toute ta vie. Et tes danses sont très aguichantes mais… Nous avons besoin d'autre chose maintenant.

- _Nous ?_

_- _Nous tenons le monde en haleine, Naruko. Nous en sommes les maîtres. Nous décidons ce que l'univers aimera demain. Et j'ai décidé qu'il aimera le sang neuf que je lui apporterai. Itachi a du talent. C'est mon neveu. Il te plaira beaucoup.

Madara se déshabilla avant de s'allonger sur le lit. Il s'alluma une cigarette. Naruko ne bougeait toujours pas.

- Il écrira tes textes. T'accompagnera au piano, et sera ton partenaire de danse.

- J'ai le choix de dire non ?

- Tu connais déjà la réponse. Maintenant, laisse tomber cette serviette et viens me rejoindre.

Naruko hésita.

- Je ne connais pas ce garçon.

- Tu le rencontreras demain.

- Demain !

- On dirait que tu es surprise…

- Bien sûr que je le suis.

- Tu le seras d'avantage lorsque je t'apprendrai que mon projet de cabaret à Paris a été accepté. Je pars pour la France la semaine prochaine et te laisserai les commandes des _Light Stripes, _le temps de mon voyage.

_Note de fin de chapitre_ : Alors, déjà j'espère que ce début ne vous dégoûte pas trop. J'ai envie d'écrire une fiction sur ces années, et aux Etats-Unis depuis un bon moment. J'adore l'ambiance burlesque, jazzy et décalée du cabaret. Un peu glauque sur les bords même si pour l'instant je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'exploiter le _glauque_ il arrive ! C'est ma première fiction Itanaruko, et je l'ai imaginée en quelques minutes. Elle sera en une partie et ne sera pas très longue. Les chapitres suivants seront en revanche très érotiques et je vous promets des scènes osées et franches. Le titre chanté par Naruko est Cry me a river d'Ella Fitzgerald. Pour cette fiction, je vous écrirai une note de fin de chapitre pour y glisser les références musicales, car comme il faut s'y attendre il y en aura un paquet. Vous remarquerez que je ne gravite pas qu'autour du Itanaruko (qui est totalement inexistant en ce début de fiction), je vais me pencher sur mes références habituelles. Vous vous en rendrez compte en lisant la suite. Je vais tenter de poster le plus rapidement possible et d'écrire souvent. Je vous remercie de me suivre dans cet univers un peu spécial pour une fiction Naruto je vous l'accorde et j'attends déjà vos premières impressions. Bien à vous, Hirako.


	2. Chapitre 2

**C**hapitre 1

Itachi était arrivé dans le nord de New-York, à une gare peu fréquentée. Il avait pris ses bagages, dont l'un renfermait une quantité de vestes à la mode de Londres, et l'autre un violon. Il regardait autour de lui en sortant du grand bâtiment secoué par le vent frais de l'hiver de New-York. Il marcha sur la neige et atteint les taxis. Il toqua à la vitre d'un d'entre eux.

- Vous allez vers New-York ? demanda-t-il.

Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient parsemés de flocons.

- On va tous vers New-York, personne ne va ailleurs !...

- Combien de l'heure ?

- Un dollar par minute. Ça vous fera une centaine de dollars…

Itachi étouffa un soupir. Tout lui paraissait déjà très cher mais il hocha la tête positivement et le chauffeur lui déverrouilla la portière. Le chauffeur avait placé les valises d'Itachi dans le coffre et s'était de nouveau installé dans la voiture. Il régnait un froid glacial au dehors, il se frotta les mains. Itachi trouva son apparence étrange. Une partie de son visage était cachée, et sa chevelure argentée ne traduisait pas de vieillesse. Ses traits étaient fins et réguliers, un très beau visage était là-dessous. Itachi lui jeta quelques regards au travers du rétroviseur, avant de s'accouder, les yeux fermés.

- On est artiste ? demanda subitement le chauffeur.

- Peut-être, répondit Itachi.

Il regardait les zones industrielles au-dehors. Le ciel était si blanc…Il se mit à neiger.

- Pourquoi tant de mystère ?

- Pourquoi tant de curiosité ?

Rire étouffé du chauffeur.

- New York n'est pas une ville pour vous on dirait.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous permet de dire ça ?

- La curiosité est l'essence-même de la ville… Si vous ne vous intéressez pas deux minutes à l'autre…Vous allez vous faire _aspirer_ !

- Là où je vais, les autres s'intéresseront à moi.

- Dites-moi votre destination.

- Cabaret Light Stripes.

L'homme haussa les sourcils. Il ne dit rien, quelques secondes, abasourdi par les propos de son client. Ravi d'avoir pu mettre un terme à cette conversation, Itachi s'assoupit jusqu'à ce que le chauffeur le réveille, juste devant la façade du cabaret. C'était un large bâtiment, aux murs noirs et couverts d'affiches. Cinq néons entouraient la surface, imposants et éteints de jour. Madara lui avait dit au téléphone que le cabaret n'ouvrait ses portes qu'à dix-sept heures.

_« Combien je vous dois, déjà ? »_

- Je vous l'offre, d'accord ?... Laissez-moi entrer un de ces quatre…

Geste de salut de la main. Un peu comme un capitaine fougueux. Itachi fut abasourdi. Il connaissait le prestige des lieux, mais ignorait qu'il pouvait en profiter à ce point. Une fois que les valises avaient été déposées à ses côtés, il les saisit par les poignées et s'avança, décidé vers l'entrée. La rue n'était pas bondée de monde comme il l'avait imaginé, et l'heure y était certainement pour quelque chose. Il poussa les portes. Elles étaient ouvertes. Il était attendu.

Itachi scruta le hall. Il était circulaire, et le sol était une mosaïque rouge. Les murs, noirs et parsemés de lueurs blanches et l'absence de fenêtre était marquée. Il s'avança, surpris que les lieux soient vides. Pas un accueil. _Rien_. Il était totalement seul. Il marcha vers la salle, séparée par un rideau transparent. Itachi passa à côté de l'escalier doré incrusté de pierres. Des perles tombaient de chaque côté. Il se croyait aux portes du pays des merveilles. Et lorsqu'il franchit le voile, il contempla la scène au fond, et la centaine de petites tables. Les deux bars, sur le côté. Il se retourna, persuadé d'avoir senti une présence.

- Il y a quelqu'un ?

Silence. Il tourna les yeux vers l'escalier.

- Le cabaret n'ouvre qu'à dix-sept-heures, dit une voix.

Itachi se tourna. Il ne savait pas d'où venait cette voix.

- Où êtes-vous ?

- Derrière l'escalier. Il y a un autre voile à franchir.

Itachi, un peu étonné s'avança derrière. Effectivement, il y avait bien une autre pièce tout aussi vaste que l'autre, remplie de tableaux de toiles récentes et colorées. Un homme était au centre de cette pièce, et peignait. Itachi eut du mal à dire s'il s'agissait d'une femme, ou d'un homme tant son profil semblait harmonieux et fin. Sa longue chevelure était d'un blond parfait, surélevée, en haut de sa tête. Il ne releva pas les yeux.

- Vous n'êtes pas un habitué donc, si vous ne connaissiez pas la galerie d'art.

- Madara m'a dit de venir le plus tôt possible. Dois-je comprendre qu'il est absent en dépit de ma venue ?

L'homme déposa son pinceau est se retourna. Il lui fit enfin face, les jambes croisées.

- Vous parlez de Madara comme s'il était votre ami.

- Nous sommes parents.

L'homme parut surpris, puis afficha un sourire franc.

- C'est évident, pourquoi ai-je posé la question ? Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup tous les deux !

Il se leva et s'approcha de lui. Il tendit la main.

- _Deidara_. Je suis l'artiste peintre du cabaret, dit-il, et l'architecte, décorateur. _Madara-sama_ ne m'a pas parlé de votre venue. Et pourtant, nous sommes assez proches.

- Itachi. Enchanté.

Très vite, l'artiste contempla la tenue du nouveau venu, ainsi que son visage et son corps. Il observa attentivement ses valises. Itachi repensait aux paroles du chauffeur.

« La curiosité est l'essence même de la ville… »

- Vous êtes violoniste ?

- C'est loin d'être ma spécialité. Je ne suis pas ici pour ça, je l'ai amené pour mon plaisir personnel.

- Vous avez un travail à faire ? Vous n'êtes pas un client privilégié de _Madara-sama_ ?

- Je suis venu écrire pour sa femme. De nouveaux textes, et composer de nouveaux titres au piano. Il m'a également demandé de l'accompagner pour ses danses…

Le visage de Deidara devint inexpressif. Il fixait son visage, mais Itachi était impassible. Ces attitudes déstabilisantes ne l'effrayaient pas.

- C'est vrai qu'elle aurait bien besoin de ça. J'aurais aimé que vous m'aidiez aussi. Vous seriez un très beau modèle.

Deidara lança un regard à Itachi avant de s'assoir à son chevalet.

- Naruko n'est pas là. D'ailleurs, je suis seul dans le cabaret. Mais, j'ai du travail à faire. Portez vos affaires aux chambres privées, n'importe laquelle fera l'affaire. Madara devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Il est imprévisible. Reposez-vous en attendant, et ne flânez pas trop dans le cabaret.

Sa voix était devenue plus froide. Son sourire l'avait quitté. Itachi ne se posa pas de question.

_- Merci._

Itachi quitta la galerie d'art.

Deidara tourna les yeux vers lui lorsqu'il fut dos à lui.

Itachi s'apprêta à monter les escaliers.

- _Vous êtes déjà là ?_

Itachi leva les yeux.

C'était comme s'il les levait pour la première fois.

La jeune femme qui descendait les marches l'avait arrêté dans son élan. Elle portait un genre de robe de chambre près du corps, nouée avec délicatesse à sa taille fine. C'était visiblement du satin, parsemé de petites étoiles cousues à la main. Sa coiffe était spectaculaire. Ses cheveux blonds étaient très longs et denses. Son apparence l'avait déconcerté. Elle semblait un peu gênée d'être ainsi vue dans cette tenue, mais le faisait transparaître avec tant de maîtrise que c'en devenait charmant. Ses grands yeux bleus regardaient le visiteur, et elle tenait fermement son vêtement contre elle.

- Pardonnez-moi, monsieur mais Madara-sama ne m'a pas tenu au courant de l'heure de votre arrivée. Je m'apprêtais quand j'ai entendu la porte s'ouvrir. Je croyais que c'était lui.

- Navré de vous décevoir. Je ne suis pas lui.

Itachi saisit la main de la jeune femme et y déposa un doux baiser, retenu et distingué.

- Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance, _Naruko-sama_. Je m'appelle Itachi.

- Je sais.

Naruko retira lentement sa main.

- _Madara-sama _m'a parlé de vous. Il m'a dit que vous aviez beaucoup de talent. Que seul vous étiez capable de m'élever au-dessus des autres chanteuses.

- J'aimerais avoir tant de confiance.

Les portes s'étaient ouvertes avec fracas.

Madara entra, accompagné de plusieurs hommes.

Il releva la tête.

- Naruko ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends d'accueillir Itachi à moitié nue ?

- Je l'ai entendu arriver, j'ai cru que c'était vous !

Rires.

- Cette femme est extraordinaire n'est-ce pas ? fit remarquer Madara à ses compères, elle court nue pour m'ouvrir !

Il continua de s'esclaffer et aperçut enfin Itachi.

- Itachi.

Il cessa de rire et fit signe aux hommes de s'en aller. Itachi descendit les marches.

- Allez, dégagez !

Les hommes avaient ronchonnés, et avaient quitté les lieux.

Madara leur avait jeté des regards froids.

_ « Ravi de te revoir, Itachi. Ça faisait longtemps, hein ?... »_

Madara saisit Itachi par la taille, et le serra dans ses bras. Il caressa ses cheveux noirs, et inspira son odeur. Pendant de longues et interminables secondes, Madara passa ses mains contre son dos. Enfin, il embrassa sa joue, d'un doux baiser près de son oreille. Il recula doucement, son visage était près du siens.

- Tu es toujours aussi beau.

Naruko observa la scène sans un mot.

- Je vois que tu as tes bagages.

Itachi les avait dans ses mains.

- Naruko, dit-il subitement en levant la tête vers son épouse, je te présente Itachi et…

- Il s'est déjà présenté.

Madara eut un sourire figé.

- J'ai également rencontré Deidara, dit Itachi, dans sa galerie d'art. Mon oncle, c'est un très beau cabaret que vous avez là.

- N'est-ce pas… Donnez-moi donc vos bagages.

- Je suis plus fort que vous. Je me fatiguerai.

Madara étouffa un petit soupir.

- Naruko. Va donc t'habiller, s'exclama-t-il d'une voix autoritaire, et rejoins Itachi lorsqu'il sera sur scène au piano !

Itachi et Madara montèrent les marches, et Itachi lança un regard à Naruko. Cette dernière baissa les yeux puis, se retourna sur son passage.

C'était comme si tout l'or du cabaret s'était évanoui sous ses pas.

Note de fin de chapitre : _On entrevoit déjà un peu le tableau des Light Stripes, un lieu très mystique, béni des dieux, très prisé. La puissance incontestable de Madara, et la détresse plus ou moins forte de Naruko, abandonnée et seule…Bon, autant vous dire que l'action vous l'aurez très prochainement mais il faut comprendre que l'époque que j'ai choisie ne se prête pas à toutes mes fantaisies habituelles qu'on a pu trouver dans Uchiwa Cie, Tokyo Undead ou le Vinyle Rouge. Je vous prie donc d'être patients, mais mes scènes seront tout aussi intenses soyez sans crainte ! J'écrirai la dernière partie de Tokyo Undead à la fin de cette fiction. Bref, bonne lecture !_


	3. Chapitre 3

**C**hapitre 2

Madara marchait lentement. Il se retournait de temps en temps, continuant son récit.

- Et c'est ainsi que j'ai obtenu les droits de construire le cabaret. Ce n'était pas gagné. C'était un vieil entrepôt tu sais. Délabré, et sale. Mais le maire a cru en moi visiblement. Il faut croire que le dollar y a été pour quelque chose…

Itachi admirait les fresques aux murs.

- C'est très beau, en tout cas.

- Il faut remercier Deidara. C'est lui l'artiste. Lui qui a tout fait, en réalité même si je peine à le reconnaître…

Itachi regardait les toiles successives, et les murs incrustés de pierres. C'était définitivement un autre monde. Différent. Si chaud. Si proche du plaisir et du divertissement. Un simple voile à franchir. Ce cabaret n'était pas seulement esthétiquement grandiose. Il avait une âme. Il sentait les lieux. Il les entendait. Comme de douces paroles à ses oreilles encore engourdies par le froid des rues new-yorkaises. Itachi et Madara avançaient dans un long couloir.

- Ici, ce sont les appartements privés de Deidara et de Sasori. Ils sont séparés bien sûr, à droite c'est Deidara. Et juste à gauche, _Sasori_.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Le marionnettiste de la troupe. Jeune, mais talentueux. Il est venu à moi. J'ai aimé ce comportement. Osé. Déplacé. Un peu comme _Light Stripes_. Il n'est pas là. Il ne vient qu'en fin de semaine. Mais je lui ai tout de même réservé cette partie du bâtiment…

- Vos artistes vivent avec vous ? demanda Itachi surpris de cette mesure.

- Nous ne sommes pas un cirque Itachi.

Madara s'arrêta de marcher.

- Ne t'avise pas de le penser une seconde. Nous ne sommes pas de ces pauvres troubadours.

Itachi croisa le regard froid de Madara. Il ne dit rien. Il sentit un frisson parcourir son corps, et puis Madara reprit sa marche. Il arriva sur une grande pièce, désorganisée et colorée. Aucune intention de décoration, aucun effort n'avait été fait. C'était un endroit assez étrange. Une sorte de grenier. Une partie oubliée d'une vieille maison. Pourtant, c'était très agréable à regarder. Quelques sofas vieillis étaient là, parsemés. Et, Itachi remarqua pour la première fois l'existence d'une fenêtre. Une table esquintée traînait là. La bibliothèque dans la _chambre spéciale_ était foisonnante, large et dense. Il y avait quelques instruments de musique orphelins, laissés là. Mais aussi des petites lampes, et un cendrier posé sur une table de bois. Au fond de cette pièce il y avait un piano à queue, le dos enseveli de poussière comme un vieux monstre endormi. Itachi le scruta.

Madara entra dans la pièce.

- Lorsque tu voudras t'entraîner avec ma femme en pleine soirée, c'est ici que tu viendras. Je te lègue cette partie du cabaret. Tu pourras y écrire à ta guise. A n'importe quelle heure du jour comme de la nuit. Tu peux aussi y dormir, il y a plusieurs canapés très confortables, et il fait plutôt chaud. Je te proposerai bien mes suites, à l'étage du dessus… Mais, quelque chose me dit que tu vas être très vite débordé de travail.

Itachi ne dit rien. Il écouta les paroles de Madara, le regarda et se retint de souffler.

« Comme si le confort allait me ralentir…Vos excuses sont ridicules mon oncle… »

- Merci. J'aime cette pièce. Je m'y sens bien.

Madara sourit.

Itachi évita de regarder son visage. Son oncle avait toujours été comme ça. Ce n'était pas le succès, ni le pouvoir qui avaient accentué ses traits, effrayants et si beaux à la fois. Il avait toujours été attirant et dérangeant.

- J'imagine que Naruko a eu le temps de se préparer.

Madara sortit du nouveau repaire du jeune poète. Itachi songea rapidement à sa longue chevelure.

- Madara ?

Il se tourna.

- Hm ?

- Comment l'avez-vous rencontrée ?

- Qui ?

- Votre femme.

Madara descendit les marches, doucement. Il tenait la rambarde. Itachi était un peu troublé par cette réaction.

- Elle est venue à moi. Ils viennent tous à moi.

Il s'arrêta au bas des marches, se tourna vers Itachi. Il remit en place quelques mèches, les lèvres entrouvertes.

- Un peu comme toi. Elle est venue vers moi. Et je l'ai laissée venir. Elle était égarée. Elle n'avait même plus de chemin. J'ai tracé le siens. Et maintenant, elle est devenue quelqu'un. Le maillon d'une chaîne dorée. La mienne.

Itachi regarda Madara de longues secondes avant qu'il ne se dirige vers la scène. Il le suivit alors. Comme prévu, Naruko les attendait dans la pièce, au fond. Elle avait vêtu une petite robe de soirée très simple mais parfaite.

Elle épousait ses formes généreuses et harmonieuses. Sa longue chevelure était timidement tirée en arrière. Elle se retourna lorsqu'Itachi et Madara s'approchèrent. Elle était près du piano.

- Déjà ? s'étonna-t-elle, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de m'échauffer la voix.

- Itachi s'adaptera à tes désirs et à tes caprices plus tard.

Naruko ne répondit pas. Elle s'assied sur le petit banc, croisa les jambes.

- Je vais devoir déjà m'absenter, dit Madara en se retournant, cette affaire de cabaret importé en Europe plaît en ville. J'ai déjà des rendez-vous avec plusieurs petits français. Itachi. Je te confie Naruko. Ne l'abîme pas trop, et surtout, travaillez-bien.

Naruko baissa le regard et Itachi hocha la tête.

- Bien, ajouta Madara en guise de dernier mot.

Il quitta la grande salle de spectacle.

Silence.

Itachi reporta son attention sur la jeune femme, désintéressée.

- _Naruko-San_. Je suis ravi de travailler avec vous. J'espère que vous…

- Vos formalités sont-elles sincères ?

- Je vous demande pardon ?

Naruko releva ses grands yeux bleus, aux cils interminables vers l'homme.

- Maintenant que vous dépendez de _Madara-sama_, votre avenir dépend de lui. Pas de moi. Vous voulez travailler avec moi car il vous a donné ce travail. Je suis votre besogne, Itachi.

Itachi ne dit rien.

- Je ne manque pas d'argent, déclara-t-il d'une voix basse et lente.

- Alors, partez. Pourquoi venez-vous ici ? Il y a tant d'endroits à découvrir ici, très loin de New-York. De bien meilleurs endroits que ce cabaret. Si ce n'est pas le désespoir qui vous amène ici, pourquoi n'allez-vous pas jouer de votre violon à Londres ou à Rome ?

- C'est Madara qui m'a demandé de venir, non pas l'inverse.

Naruko ne dit rien.

- Je sais.

- Pourquoi faites-vous semblant de ne pas savoir, alors ? Une sorte de test, j'imagine.

Naruko hocha la tête négativement.

- Vous êtes le neveu de Madara. Et pourtant. Vous ne vous ressemblez pas du tout.

Itachi ignorait s'il s'agissait d'un compliment ou d'une virulente critique. Il se contenta de retenir un soupir avant d'hocher la tête.

- Quel style recherchez-vous ? Des textes heureux ?

- Je veux des textes qui me ressemblent.

Itachi haussa les sourcils.

- Ce qui me paraît difficile puisque je ne vous connais pas.

- Alors, observez-moi. Voyez. Il n'y a rien à cacher.

Naruko se leva. Elle fit quelques pas en direction d'Itachi et leva la tête vers lui. Il était plus grand que Madara. Il était même imposant. Mais Naruko ne se sentait pas oppressée.

Non.

Au contraire.

Naruko scruta son regard. Si semblable à celui de Madara, et pourtant à l'opposé. Elle croisa les bras.

- Je ne vous connaîtrai pas en quelques secondes, dit lentement Itachi pris au jeu des contemplations d'une telle beauté.

- Cela prendra le temps qu'il faudra.

Elle esquissa un sourire.

Itachi ressentit une légère pointe de douleur. Ses lèvres avaient beau être rouges et innocentes, voluptueuses et belles, un malaise s'en dégageait. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Itachi eut l'intime conviction d'avoir pénétré ses lèvres et de s'y être glissé. Il avait touché son âme, senti ses peines. Ce n'était pas un sourire. C'était une façade, couvrant quelque chose qu'il ignorait.

- En attendant. Ecrivez-moi ce que bon vous semble. _Je suis votre pantin après tout._

- Vous n'êtes le pantin de personne. Aucun pantin ne parlerait autant que vous. Qui plus est, vous me semblez peu docile…

Naruko souffla. Elle se tourna vers le piano.

- Jouez ! _Allez_ !

Itachi haussa les épaules.

- Que voulez-vous ?

- Quelque chose de rare. _D'inédit_.

Le pianiste observa longuement Naruko avant de s'assoir à ses côtés au piano.

- Je vous gêne ? demanda-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

- Non.

Naruko le regarda. Elle scrutait attentivement son profil, fin et androgyne. Sa peau était parfaite. Cependant, ses cernes étaient si béants qu'elle crut à des cicatrices. Mais, sa beauté n'était en rien altérée. Au contraire. C'était une beauté unique et fascinante. Naruko détourna le regard, tombant sur les touches du piano. Itachi y déposa ses longs doigts, pâles et experts.

Il joua doucement une mélodie.

Naruko ferma les yeux.

Elle entrouvrit les lèvres.

Itachi joua longtemps. Il fermait les yeux, lui aussi. Il écouta ses propres notes, ses créations. Divines et puissantes. Elles lui montèrent aux oreilles avec force. Le cabaret fut englobé de l'air mélancolique, triste et joyeux à la fois. Naruko n'avait jamais entendu une musique de la sorte. Elle s'y était plongée. Son corps. Son âme. Sa peau, frêle et relevée réagissait aux vibrations. C'était incroyable.

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, et regarda quelques secondes Itachi.

Elle prit enfin son souffle.

Les notes d'Itachi s'étaient évaporées dans l'air.

- C'est plutôt pas mal, dites-moi.

- Vous trouvez ?

- Oui. Quoiqu'inapproprié à ces lieux. Je trouve votre mélodie étonnante, mais… Elle me semble tellement triste !

- C'est un air que j'ai eu l'occasion d'écouter dans un cirque. Du moins, les vagues souvenirs que j'en ai. J'étais jeune. J'ai réussi à recomposer quelque chose. C'est une mélodie qui parle à tout le monde. J'entends par là qu'il n'appartient qu'à vous de l'interpréter comme bon vous semble. Si cet air vous a semblé triste, peut-être l'êtes-vous tout simplement.

Naruko fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne vous permets pas de me juger.

- Vous vouliez que j'apprenne à vous connaître ?

Naruko soutint le regard d'Itachi.

Note de fin de chapitre : Incroyable, j'ai écrit un chapitre en pleine période de révisions de partiels, je n'aime pas laisser mes histoires en stand-by surtout que le dernier volet de Tokyo Undead me démange…Donc je vous promets de poster ça vite, très vite quand les examens seront passés. Je vous donne la référence de l'air joué par Itachi car il existe vraiment. .com/watch?v=7tKNxnq-844&feature=related

C'est une mélodie que ma mère me faisait écouter dans la voiture quand j'étais petit, ou même quand j'étais encore dans son ventre. C'est un morceau magnifique…Et comme le dit Itachi, je trouve que ce morceau est capable de tout raconter. Sinon, que dire ? J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. J'hésitais entre une rencontre niaise ou rebelle. J'ai opté pour le juste milieu. En espérant recueillir de bonnes impressions mes chers, je suis ravi que Light Stripes vous plaise déjà à ce point. Bien à vous, Hirako.


	4. Chapitre 4

**C**hapitre 3

Itachi enfila son manteau. Il passa les voiles de la salle de représentation où Naruko lisait attentivement ses compositions. Elle déchiffrait avec un naturel grandiose les clefs de sol et notes. Elle fermait les yeux parfois, imaginant les sonorités.

- Je reviens très vite.

Naruko hocha la tête, captivée par ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

Dans le hall, Itachi glissa une écharpe à son propre cou. Il devait se rendre à l'adresse que Madara lui avait indiquée. Apparemment, c'était une petite surprise de bienvenue. Entre peur et impatience, Itachi soupirait, intrigué par le comportement de Madara. Il ignorait s'il devait le craindre ou l'admirer. Mais, pourquoi le verrait-il comme un ennemi après son implication quant à sa réussite ? Après tout, Itachi était tout à fait conscient qu'il n'était pas irremplaçable. Madara pouvait bien dire tout ce qu'il voulait, Itachi devait prendre son nouveau rôle de compositeur et de tuteur particulier très au sérieux.

Il baissa les yeux vers sa ceinture, vérifiant qu'elle tenait toujours malgré les crans plus ou moins usés.

- Vous partez déjà, Itachi ?

Itachi, prêt à sortir, une main sur la poignée de la porte se retourna aussitôt. Il connaissait cette voix.

- Deidara. _Voulez-vous m'accompagner_ _?_

- C'est une délicate proposition que vous me faites là. Mais, je suis en train de travailler sur la nouvelle fresque du cabaret. Il me faut beaucoup de temps pour l'achever et elle est à peine commencée !

- Me montrerez-vous votre travail ?

- Votre intérêt est flatteur.

Naruko releva les yeux doucement. Elle tourna lentement la tête vers le hall. Elle ne voyait que le dos de Deidara de là où elle était et le visage d'Itachi ne lui était pas assez distinct pour qu'elle puisse examiner ses traits. Elle abandonna l'observation, discrète. Elle écouta cependant attentivement l'échange entre Itachi et l'_artiste_.

- Où allez-vous ?

- Madara m'a indiqué une adresse alors qu'il me faisait visiter les lieux. Je dois y retirer quelque chose, j'ignore bien de quoi il peut s'agir…

- Méfiez-vous. On ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec _Madara-sama_. Vous devez être aussi imprévisible que lui, le même sang coule dans vos veines.

Deidara scrutait le cou d'Itachi, ainsi que ses fines pommettes. Il examina ses yeux, naturellement plissés en une expression irréelle. Une beauté frappante. Deidara retint un bref soupir.

_« Je ne ressemble pas à Madara. »_

Un court silence s'ensuivit sans pour autant provoquer de malaise. Deidara regarda son interlocuteur de longues secondes.

- Maintenant, excusez-moi mais je vais devoir vous laisser. Je vous souhaite bon courage pour votre œuvre.

- Ce n'est pas de courage dont j'ai besoin, Itachi.

Deidara accorda un faible sourire au jeune homme avant de se diriger son atelier. Il passa la main à sa porte avant de disparaître.

- Naruko va finir par s'impatienter, Itachi. Et, il se peut que moi aussi je me montre capricieux quant à votre présence.

Sur ces mots, Deidara s'évapora comme s'il s'agissait d'un rêve. Un nouveau songe dans le temple des plaisirs visuels. Itachi tourna les yeux vers Naruko. Elle avait l'air absorbée par ses écrits. Il sortit, et la neige lui fouetta le visage. Naruko déposa les feuilles.

_« Deidara…Pourquoi te sens-tu toujours obligé de prendre le cœur de ces hommes ? »_

Le cadeau réservé à Itachi était une machine à écrire. Soucieux du sérieux et de la qualité des textes de son neveu, Madara lui avait acheté la prodigieuse invention. Premièrement abasourdi puis ravi, Itachi avait embarqué la caisse dans un taxi coopératif. Une note indiquait à Itachi que Madara désirait qu'Itachi écrive au moins cinq textes d'ici la fin de la semaine, et qu'il enseigne une danse à Naruko. Le fonctionnement de Madara ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi simple.

Une fois rentré, Naruko n'était plus dans la salle de spectacle.

_« Naruko ? »_

Il songea à Deidara, concentré sur son travail d'artiste inspiré. Il fut alors plus silencieux. Il gagna le couloir de gauche qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors jamais emprunté. Il réalisa qu'il s'agissait de la cuisine. Ses dimensions étaient plutôt vastes, de vrais fourneaux de restaurants modernes et luxueux. Il s'avança, regardant autour de lui. La pièce était vide. Au fond, il y avait une sorte de cellier et la porte bougea légèrement.

- Naruko ?

La jeune femme recula.

- Vous m'avez fait vraiment peur !

Elle reprit son souffle, le rouge aux joues. Elle tenait un large bol de porcelaine, rempli d'une multitude de fraises, une couche de chantilly onctueuse en décorait la chair.

- Vous vous cachez pour manger ces fraises ?

- Idiot !

Naruko poussa un rire sincère et amusé.

- C'est pour vous !

Elle s'avança vers lui et tendit le bol, rempli à ras bord. Visiblement, Naruko devait s'inquiéter pour sa santé physique. Il y avait bien là de quoi tenir deux ou trois hivers…Que ce bol était grand ! Ses deux grands yeux levés vers Itachi, Naruko passa son doigt dans la crème. Elle suça son ongle enduit de sucre sans lever les yeux vers Itachi. Ce dernier observa son visage. Ses lèvres. Et ce doigt.

- Merci, _Naruko-sama_.

Naruko osa croiser son regard sans honte. Elle sourit. Itachi dégusta lentement une fraise.

- Vous vous soumettez à tous ceux qui vous offrent des fraises, Itachi ?

- Oui, puisque vous êtes la seule à l'avoir fait.

- Vous ne fréquentez pas beaucoup de femmes alors…Les femmes raffolent de ces choses-là.

- C'est peut-être à vous de les déguster alors.

- Vous vous plaignez de mes intentions ?

Naruko fronça les sourcils, prête à quitter la cuisine. Itachi saisit un des multiples fruits et le tendit en direction de Naruko. De ses lèvres et de son visage. Naruko baissa le regard.

- Vous ne devez vraiment pas fréquenter beaucoup de femmes…

- Pourquoi ?

Naruko saisit la fraise, touchant ses lèvres. Elle la scruta, avant de lever les yeux vers Itachi. Il la regardait fixement, très attentif à ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à répondre.

- Je crois qu'on va poser ce bol ici, d'accord ?

Naruko esquissa un sourire et traversa la cuisine.

- Nous avons du travail. _Madara-sama_ veut que nous travaillons la scène d'ouverture ensemble dès ce soir. Et pour ça, il me faut un texte…

- Je vais écrire. Madara m'a offert une machine à écrire.

- Voilà qui va accélérer notre travail, s'exclama-t-elle sans un regard en arrière, dépêchez-vous. La nuit tombe vite à New York, surtout en hiver. Dans quelques heures, le cabaret sera bondé.

Itachi s'apprêta à la suivre.

- Ah. Et si la question vous traversait l'esprit…Oui, vous pouvez finir les fraises.

Itachi quitta la cuisine, laissant le bol. Il poussa un bref soupir.

« J'ai terminé la chanson. »

Naruko frappa dans ses mains.

- Vous êtes un héros !

- Un compositeur.

- Un héroïque compositeur, alors…

Itachi tendit la feuille à Naruko, qui resta figée. Son sourire s'effaça peu à peu.

- J'aimerais que vous me le chantiez.

- Je ne chante pas !

- Et jouez. Jouez mon morceau et chantez-le. Sinon, je brûlerai cette feuille.

Naruko haussa les sourcils. Elle n'était pas crédible, énervée mais était particulièrement adorable ce qui rendait le choix facile.

- C'est un morceau au violon, précisa Itachi.

- Vous êtes violoniste !

- Non. C'est uniquement pour mon plaisir. C'est un risque que je prends, je tiens à vous prévenir…

- Cessez de prévenir, coupa Naruko, je veux ma chanson. Jouez notre chanson Itachi.

Naruko s'assied. Elle croisa ses longues jambes nues. Itachi partit à l'autre bout de la pièce, bordélique à souhait. Il trouva son violon là où il l'avait posé et revint. Il se posta devant Naruko.

Il joua ses premières notes quelques secondes. Très vite, Naruko n'aperçut plus la salle, autour d'eux. Quelque chose venait d'y entrer. Une chose insaisissable et parfaite.

"_I'm a fool to want you…I'm a fool to want you."_

Itachi chantait doucement. Mais, Naruko entendait parfaitement son timbre grave et clair à la fois. Elle perçevait chaque intonation. Sa voix était belle. Mais, sans même prendre le temps de l'évaluer, ce chant la pénétrait.

_"To want a love that can't be true. A love that's there for others too…"_

Les yeux jusqu'alors baissés, concentrer au possible, Itachi leva les yeux vers Naruko.

_"I'm a fool to hold you. Such a fool to hold you"_

Les lèvres de Naruko s'étaient ouvertes. Itachi ne chantait pas. C'était plus qu'une chanson. C'était un baiser qu'il lui donnait, violent, et profond. Elle était assise sur le siège miteux, et lui était debout devant elle. Pourtant, elle avait la sensation d'être sous son emprise.

___"To seek a kiss not mine alone…To share a kiss that Devil has known."  
><em> 

Itachi s'était approché. Il s'agenouilla, continuant de jouer et de chanter. Il ne quittait pas Naruko des yeux. Ses joues roses étaient plus rouges. Son pouls s'était accéléré. Elle n'appartenait plus à ce monde. Il déposa lentement le violon à ses pieds, et lui tendit la main. Naruko ne sut quoi faire. Elle n'eut pas la force de parler et n'en éprouva pas l'envie. Elle saisit cette main veineuse et pâle. Itachi l'attira contre lui, entama une valse particulièrement lente. Les pas d'Itachi étaient simples, mais Naruko n'avait pas l'habitude de danser en couple. Cependant, elle se sentit immédiatement à l'aise, suivant son nouveau guide. L'enivrante danse fut de courte durée, rythmée par la voix d'Itachi, déclamant son texte.

"_...I need you  
>I know it's wrong, it must be wrong<br>But right or wrong I can't get along…"  
><em>  
>"<em>Without you"<em>

Leurs lèvres ne se touchaient pas. _Pas encore._ Enfin, Itachi s'éloigna courtoisement et déposa un baiser contre la main de Naruko.

- Pardonnez-moi ma familiarité, Naruko, mais comme vous le dites si bien je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être en compagnie de femmes.

- C'est étrange que vous me disiez ça. Je pensais justement à vous faire la remarque inverse.

- Vraiment ?

- Votre texte est si… Comment avez-vous pu écrire un texte si beau, et des tonalités si …Tristes et belles à la fois ?

- N'est-ce pas la définition la plus exacte de l'amour, Naruko ?

Naruko, surprise ne comprit pas la remarque d'Itachi.

- Pardonnez-moi ?

- Vous venez de le dire. _Si triste. Si beau à la fois_. Les chansons d'amour vous iront bien, Naruko. Croyez-moi.

Naruko ne dit rien, extrêmement troublée par ce second entretien artistique en compagnie d'Itachi.

( _Référence musicale : Billie Holiday – I'm a fool to want you _)


	5. Chapitre 5

**C**hapitre 4

Madara était de dos. Il regardait la rue, de son bureau. La baie vitrée était un peu teintée. Et une fois de plus, il les regardait. Cette foule. Toujours présente. Obsédée. Assoiffée de son art. Les portes de son cabaret étaient magiques. Elles transportaient ses clients dans un autre univers, de velours et de mystères. Madara en était conscient. Et c'est ce qui faisait sa force. Il s'alluma un cigare, le regard dans le vide.

« Encore une soirée prestigieuse au cabaret… »

La fumée s'éleva dans les airs.

« On dirait qu'il y en a qui vont devoir faire leurs preuves… »

La porte s'ouvre.

Madara tourna la tête.

- Deidara ? C'est étrange, j'étais convaincu que tu ne viendrais pas me voir ce soir.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je croyais que tu discutais avec Itachi. Il te plaît ?

Madara reporta son attention sur la foule, impatiente et frigorifiée. Il tira une bouffée d'air souillé, puis s'assied dans son fauteuil. Deidara fut soulagé qu'Itachi ne le regarde pas.

- Je ne lui ai pas réellement parlé.

- Je ne voudrais pas que tu ternisses le diamant de ma couronne Deidara ! C'est un artiste après tout…

- Pourquoi lui causerais-je du tort ? répliqua Deidara en s'avançant vers Madara.

Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Madara tourna la tête vers lui. D'un air suffisant et supérieur, il glissa ses doigts sous son cou. Deidara leva la tête vers son patron, en véritable animal domestiqué. _Soumis_.

- Je serai fortement incommodé que tu ne t'entendes pas avec lui. Mon cher neveu est loin d'être détestable. Quand à toi, tu es très étonnant.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je trouve ça très étonnant de venir me voir pour me faire jouir quelques minutes avant le lancement de la soirée. C'est un peu risqué, tu sais très bien que le travail a toujours été ma priorité. Tu veux te faire pardonner ? Tu as fait une bêtise ?

- Non.

- C'est bien dommage, répondit lentement Madara, j'aurais aimé avoir un bon prétexte pour te punir.

- Vous en trouvez toujours de bons, maître.

Madara recula, pivotant le fauteuil en direction de Deidara. Il se leva, les yeux baissés vers Deidara.

_« Tu n'as pas fermé la porte à clef. »_

- Voulez-vous que j'aille la verrouiller ? demanda aussitôt Deidara.

-Non.

- Si votre femme…

- Elle sait. Elle l'a toujours su. Peu m'importe si elle nous surprend toi et moi. Que pourra-t-elle faire ? Me virer de mon propre cabaret ? Tout ce dont elle sera capable, c'est de pleurer. De noyer son chagrin dans un verre de vin. D'un vin très cher que j'aurais rapporté de France…

Madara prit appui à son bureau.

- Maintenant, fais ce que tu as à faire.

Deidara posa sa main contre l'entrejambe de Madara. Ce dernier scrutait ses gestes, attentif et silencieux. Il passa une main dans sa chevelure blonde, lisse et agréable au toucher. Deidara fixait alternativement le visage impassible de son maître, et son sexe de plus en plus dur au travers de son pantalon d'une valeur inestimable. Il l'extrait lentement.

- Plus vite, somma Madara d'une voix féroce, ne me fais pas attendre imbécile !

Deidara lécha le membre de Madara, enchaînant avec une série de va-et-vient. C'était insupportable. Intenable. Madara s'accrocha vivement au bureau, soufflant gravement. Il retint un gémissement rauque et sexuel. _Bestial_. Il tira sa chevelure blonde sans retenue.

- _Deidara…_

Sa langue était joueuse. Rapide. Parfaite. Madara ferma les yeux. Il songea à Itachi. Il avait commencé à penser à lui, plus souvent depuis qu'il était venu travailler à son compte. Il rêvait qu'il fût à la place de Deidara en cet instant. Il voulait entendre la voix d'Itachi prononcer son propre nom. A cette idée, l'extase fut plus proche encore. Les lèvres de Deidara étaient expertes. Depuis son mariage avec Naruko, Madara avait pris l'habitude de garder Deidara à ses côtés. Il était obéissant, et visiblement attaché à lui. Il ne demandait rien. Rien d'autre qu'un prestige, celui de rester pour Madara. De participer à sa gloire. Madara avait chaud. Terriblement chaud. Sa respiration était saccadée. Il haletait, les doigts entrelacés dans les mèches blondes de son amant. Il attira brutalement sa nuque contre lui.

Jouissance.

Les portes du cabaret s'ouvrèrent.

_« Bienvenue au cabaret Light Stripes ! »_

Le sourire de Madara. Il s'écarte. La foule se précipite.

Madara se posta au microphone, large et ovale. Les lumières s'étaient tamisés.

« Mes chers amis. Que le spectacle commence. »

Claquement de doigt. Fumée massive, sous les applaudissements. Madara s'était évaporé. Deux personnes dansaient un flamenco endiablé. Vêtus de splendides costumes. Leur peau était particulièrement étrange. Et enfin, ils n'avaient pas de visage. Pendant de longues minutes, la foute assistait ébahie au spectacle. La musique, tonitruante et magistrale accompagnait les mouvements des deux danseurs. Un grand moment.

Lorsque les dernières notes furent jouées par le petit orchestre, alors les silhouettes s'écroulèrent au sol. Quelques minutes plus tard, un jeune homme à l'apparence chétive était apparu. Il avança vers le devant de la scène, et salua les clients du cabaret le regard vide, sans un sourire.

Dans les coulisses, Itachi observait l'étrange personnage les doigts contre le rideau.

- C'est Sasori, expliqua Naruko.

- Le marionnettiste, souffla Itachi.

- C'est impressionnant n'est-ce pas ? Moi aussi, la première fois que j'ai vu son spectacle, j'ai cru qu'il s'agissait de deux véritables personnes… Lors des fêtes nationales, il est capable de faire danser une dizaine de marionnettes… Et Madara-sama m'a confié qu'il ignorait le secret de Sasori. Il refuse qu'on assiste à ses répétitions.

Itachi recula. Naruko était splendide. Elle était coiffée d'un chignon haut, large et soigné. Ses joues, soigneusement maquillées étaient rougies. Elle accorda un faible sourire à Itachi.

_ « En place. » _

Les rideaux s'écartèrent doucement. Naruko ferma les yeux. Itachi commença à jouer au piano. Ses longs doigts blancs appuyaient sur les touches dans un rythme chaud et rapide. Assise sur le piano, les jambes croisées. Splendides. Nues. Naruko jeta un bref regard au pianiste de talent. Elle sourit, timidement puis tourna la tête vers la foule. Les lumières étaient brûlantes…Elle s'avança vers le pied du microphone. Elle se déhanchait avec lenteur.

"_I like the way you make me shiver  
>Silver smoke, my lips are quivering<br>I like the way you leave me cold"_

Naruko posa sa main chaude à sa taille. Et Itachi la regardait. Il était le magicien de la scène. Et sa magie passait au travers de sa partenaire. Naruko était spectrale. Un fantôme érotique, et ses longs bras fins, innocents se levaient sous les projecteurs. «

"_I like the way you shake the shutters  
>So pristine, my teeth are chattering<br>I like the way you leave me cold…"_

Frisson.

Naruko passe ses doigts contre sa peau. Les regards sont fascinés. Les hommes silencieux. Le piano charmeur envoûte. La magie opère. Grandiose et dangereuse. Madara, à l'autre bout de la pièce observe la scène, un sourire en coin. Il marche, un verre de whisky dans la main droite. Fier.

"_The sky's gone out  
>There's no reason<br>Hollow dark in this mausoleum."_

Itachi observe ses hanches. Sa taille. Et la mélodie s'accorde à ses intentions. Il désire cette voix. Naruko inspire. Ses intonations sont parfaites, profondes et séduisantes.

"_Underneath you…Chill me to the bone…"_

Naruko caresse le microphone. L'hiver new-yorkais n'avait jamais été aussi étouffant. Elle sourit, chantonne. Ses jambes se lèvent. Elles se baissent. Elle caresse son cou, une main dans ses cheveux. Elle s'extasie. Elle est desirable. Madara boit deux gorgées d'alcool. Et le cabaret disparaît. Seules la musique, les mains d'Itachi et la voix extraordinaire de Naruko existent.

"_I like the way you trick the tremble  
>Porcelain and frozen heavenly<br>I like the way you leave me cold  
>And I'm petrified…"<em>

Gémissement de Naruko.

La foule se leva. Révérence. Elle se retourna le sourire aux lèvres. Eclatante, elle rejoint Itachi.

- Viens !

- Je suis…

- Allez !

Elle entraîna Itachi par la main vers le devant de la scène. Apothéose. Naruko serra la main d'Itachi dans la sienne. Il baissa les yeux. Itachi regarda le visage de sa chanteuse, ravie et heureuse. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé, il pouvait contempler ce sourire vrai. Un véritable trésor. Naruko l'observa. Elle lâcha sa main.

Deidara n'applaudissait pas. Il fixa la scène, les bras croisés, avant de retourner dans son atelier. Il n'en sortit plus de la soirée. Quant à Madara, il quitta le cabaret pour régler les derniers préparatifs de son voyage en France. Naruko avait rejoint l'antre d'Itachi. Cette grande pièce bordélique aux senteurs fruitées inexpliquées. Il avait écrit pour elle, tenant quelques pas de danse et ils avaient beaucoup ri. Itachi avait tenté d'apprendre les joies du violon à Naruko, en vain. Ce n'était qu'à cinq heures du matin, alors que l'aube n'était pas encore levée que Naruko s'était décidée à regagner sa chambre vide et gelée.

- Vous dormez seule ?

- Madara-sama n'est plus au cabaret. Donc, j'imagine que oui.

_« Vous ne voulez pas rester ici ? Il y a cet autre canapé là, qui a l'air bien plus confortable que celui-ci, je vous le lèguerai volontiers. »_

Naruko sourit et se leva du canapé.

- C'est parce que nous avons bu cette bouteille de vin que vous me faites cette proposition.

- Non, répondit calmement Itachi, je ne veux pas vous laisser partir.

Il se leva à son tour. Naruko le regarda.

- Vous êtes bien aimable. Mais, si je reste dormir ici, Deidara, Sakura ou bien Sasori sera amené à l'apprendre. Et, si une langue se délie, _alors Madara-sama risque d'être en colère et vous ne l'avez jamais vu en colère_, n'est-ce pas ?...

- Mais, nous sommes amis ?...

Naruko ne dit rien. Un long silence suivit la question. Naruko scrutait les lèvres d'Itachi. Ce visage était incroyablement beau. Elle eut envie de le toucher et de le caresser.

- Bien sûr, répondit-elle enfin en levant une main vers la joue d'Itachi.

Elle se ravisa.

- Alors, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit Itachi. Il fait plus froid que dans ma chambre ici, mais je vois que vous ne manquez pas de couvertures.

- Il fera encore moins chaud lorsque vous quitterez cette pièce.

Naruko sourit, gênée. Elle s'avança vers Itachi, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa sa joue.

- Cela devrait vous tenir chaud toute la nuit.

Itachi suivit Naruko du regard, jusqu'à ce qu'elle quitte son repaire. Son parfum était resté dans la pièce. Il sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve, alors qu'il écrivait une énième chanson pour sa nouvelle muse…

( Référence musicale : Jill Tracy – You leave me cold)


	6. Chapitre 6

**C**hapitre 5

« Je pars pour Paris demain matin. »

Madara regardait attentivement Naruko, qui avait les yeux baissés.

- Tu m'as bien entendu ? Pendant mon absence, je livrerai le commandement du cabaret à Deidara.

- Je vois…

- _Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en toi,_ ajouta Madara, seulement il sait bien mieux que toi ce que j'attends d'un directeur de cabaret. Je pars pour trois semaines. Par la mer, ça prend quatre jours. Alors, j'espère que je ne te manquerai pas trop. Dans tous les cas, Itachi sera là pour toi.

Madara décryptait chaque micro-geste, chaque trait du visage de Naruko, à l'affût d'une moindre erreur. Il n'en décela aucune, et se redressa.

- A mon retour, je veux que le cabaret rayonne encore plus. Je compte sur toi pour _les_ faire venir, et leur vendre du rêve tous autant qu'ils sont.

Il se pencha, soufflant à l'oreille de Naruko. Cette dernière ne put se retenir de frissonner, sentant la chaleur de Madara.

- _Des questions ? _

Ses lèvres parcoururent son cou laiteux. Naruko ferma les yeux.

- Non, _Madara-sama_.

- Parfait. C'est la réponse que j'attendais.

Madara se redressa.

Itachi écrivait depuis quatre heures du matin lorsqu'on vint frapper à la porte de _ses appartements _aux alentours de dix heures. Il était persuadé que c'était Naruko. Il tourna la tête, et fut particulièrement surpris de trouver Deidara. Il tenait une tasse de thé fumant dans la main. Il lui décrocha un sourire malicieux et s'approcha de lui. Il déposa le thé sur le bureau vieilli.

- Bonjour Itachi, dit-il d'une voix profonde et grave.

- Bonjour. Merci beaucoup pour le thé. Je pourrais croire que je suis invité…

- Mais, vous êtes notre invité.

- Quelque chose me dit que je vais rester plus longtemps que prévu.

- Oh ?

Deidara s'assied sur le canapé où Itachi avait dormi. Il croisa les jambes et alluma sa pipe en bois d'acajou. Alors qu'il tassait le tabac dans le creux, il observait le compositeur du coin de l'œil. Itachi posa sa plume en soupirant.

_« Madara essaie de me mettre en confiance. A un tel point, que je ne puisse aller nulle part ailleurs qu'ici. A Light Stripes. J'en ai une vague impression. Vague, mais évidente. Si je réussis la mission qu'il m'a confiée, un contrat à vie m'unira au cabaret. »_

Deidara eut un petit rire.

- Oh, mais c'est ainsi pour tout le monde. Naruko la première, et puis… Moi aussi. Quant à Sasori, je dirai qu'il est le plus chanceux d'entre nous. Madara-sama joue sur notre médiocre existence passée pour nous offrir les paillettes de _Light Stripes_. Il abuse de nous, et nous manipule, c'est vrai. Mais, nous en tirons bien des avantages.

- J'y vois surtout la fin de ma liberté. Qu'est-ce qu'un artiste enchaîné ?

- Que ce soit Madara-sama ou non. Nous sommes tous enchaînés. Ce n'est pas le cabaret, c'est la vie tout simplement.

- Vous êtes bien pessimiste Deidara.

Il commença à fumer, un air amusé ne quittait pas son visage.

- La vie m'a appris à être réaliste. J'espère pour vous qu'elle ne vous l'apprendra pas avec la même violence.

Itachi ne dit rien. Il avala quelques gorgées du thé que Deidara lui avait préparé.

- C'est très bon.

- Ce n'est qu'un thé, répondit Deidara d'une voix douce.

Un petit silence s'installa, mais Deidara le brisa sans aucune gêne.

- _Madara-sama_ est parti ce matin.

- Il est venu ici à sept heures.

- Quel chanceux vous faites. Je l'ai appris par Naruko, Madara-sama n'a jamais su dire au revoir.

Itachi n'était pas sûr, mais il lui avait semblé entendre de la tristesse dans la voix de Deidara. Il passa outre ce détail et se concentra sur le parfum exquis du thé et l'agréable présence du peintre.

- Il m'a dit que vous serez le directeur en son absence, ajouta Itachi.

- Effectivement… J'aurais préféré que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre, les responsabilités me dégoûtent. Peut-être parce que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de responsable.

- Madara a ses raisons, justifia Itachi.

Deidara tendit sa pipe à Itachi qui refusa poliment.

- Vous n'êtes toujours pas venu voir mes toiles en bas. Je m'impatiente.

Itachi observa le visage de Deidara. Une séduisante malice y régnait. Sa féminité le rendait particulièrement beau et attirant. Itachi esquissa même un bref sourire.

« Je suis débordé, mais… Je suis arrivé il y a une semaine et, comme je vous l'ai dit j'ai la curieuse sensation que ce n'est que le début. J'ai tout le reste de mon existence d'artiste pour venir admirer vos créations Deidara. »

- L'éternité, s'exclama Deidara, l'éternité passée avec vous dans ce cabaret ! Quelle chance…

- Est-ce ironique ?

Deidara ne répondit tout d'abord pas. Il plissa les yeux, décroisant les jambes. Il se redressa et s'approcha d'Itachi, passant quelques doigts dans sa chevelure. Il caressa franchement ses cheveux noirs. Itachi leva la tête, lentement. Etonné du comportement du peintre, mais impassible.

- Je vous ai assez dérangé comme ça, conclut Deidara, Naruko est en train de préparer le repas. Dites-lui que je déjeune à l'extérieur.

Il s'éloigna. Itachi se retourna.

- Vous devriez rester.

- N'y voyez aucun mal mais… Je préfère vous avoir pour moi tout seul.

Deidara se tourna. Il fixa Itachi quelques secondes avant de quitter la pièce en désordre.

Itachi avait terminé son vingt-quatrième texte. Il s'étira, face à la tonne de paperasse qui couvrait le vieux bureau. Il se redressa, et sortit de son repaire. Il descendit les marches du grand escalier du hall, sentant une délicate odeur provenant de la cuisine. Il y entra, mais elle était vide.

- Naruko ?

Vide. Totalement vide.

- Itachi ?

Il se tourna. Naruko portait un petit tablier et lui faisait face. Elle avait les joues rosies, toujours resplendissante.

- J'allais vous chercher, expliqua-t-elle, j'ai dressé une table pour Deidara et nous deux.

- Il ne viendra pas.

Itachi songea aux paroles de Deidara. Naruko baissa les yeux.

- Je vois…

- Mais, moi, je suis là.

Elle releva la tête vers Itachi, radieuse.

Itachi et Naruko avaient mangé en tête à tête. Naruko avait même préparé des glaces au marasquin, chose qu'Itachi n'avait jamais goûté jusque-là. L'après-midi, Deidara ne revint pas. En vadrouille, Naruko avait précisé que _« ça arrivait parfois. Deidara prenait ses affaires, et quittait Manhattan. Il revenait toujours, mais d'où ?...Personne ne savait. »_ Itachi avait profité du fait d'être totalement seul avec Naruko pour la former au tango argentin. Un genre de tango bien plus impressionnant que les autres, qu'Itachi maîtrisait depuis une décennie grâce à ses camarades d'écoles. Naruko était effarée de la technique d'Itachi, et sceptique face à la proximité des deux danseurs.

- Êtes-vous obligé de poser votre main ici, _Itachi_ ?

Itachi serra son emprise. Ses lèvres auraient pu toucher celles de Naruko. Cette dernière les scrutait attentivement. Le gramophone jouait un rythme chaud. Une mélodie prédatrice.

- La danse n'est pas une formalité, Naruko. Si vous voulez savoir danser, il va falloir vivre la danse. Et cette danse-là est un instant particulier et unique que vous partagez avec moi. Alors, oui. Oui, je suis obligé de poser ma main ici.

Itachi faisait tournoyer Naruko, saisissant ses longues jambes, les rapprochant à son bassin. Naruko retint un gémissement. Elle le regardait dans les yeux.

- Vos pas, Naruko. Surveillez vos pas.

Naruko fronça les sourcils, baissant le regard.

- Je ne comprends rien à votre danse ! Ne pouvez-vous pas vous contentez de m'apprendre les plus populaires ?

- Celles que vous connaissez aussi bien que moi ? A quoi bon, Madara a exigé de la nouveauté.

Elle s'éloigna, les bras croisés, dos à Itachi.

- Vous voulez que je vive votre danse, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle cessa de marcher. Itachi hocha la tête. Elle se tourna vers lui.

- Alors faites-moi danser parce que vous voulez le faire. Et non pas parce qu'il veut que vous le fassiez_. Itachi_.

Naruko tendit la main.

- Invitez-moi à danser.

Itachi l'observa de longues secondes et fit quelques pas en sa direction. Il saisit sa main délicate et parfumée.

- Naruko, m'accordez-vous cette danse ?

Le regard profond d'Itachi pénétrait l'âme lumineuse et sincère de Naruko. Elle hocha positivement la tête.

Ils avaient dansé toute l'après-midi. Aux alentours de quinze heures, Deidara était revenu au cabaret. Il avait passé les grandes portes et avait regardé les deux partenaires danser, seuls au monde. Deidara avait croisé les bras quelques secondes, dans l'obscurité. Il avait scruté leurs gestes. Il avait serré le poing, regagnant son atelier d'artiste.

Sans un bruit. Sans un mot. Sans rien d'autre que la musique pour couvrir les pas de Deidara. Itachi avait entraîné Naruko dans un monde de sons et de couleurs.

_« Vous dansez très bien Itachi. »_

_« C'est parce que je danse avec vous. »_

Deidara peignait son nouveau tableau. Une toile sombre et effrayante, que Madara n'allait pas apprécier. Elle ne correspondait pas à l'univers du cabaret. Mais, Deidara s'en fichait. Il peignait, le visage paisible et absent.

- _Ils dansent encore ?_

- Non. Naruko est sortie.

_Sasori._ Deidara posa son pinceau et se tourna vers son compagnon.

- Que me vaut ce plaisir douteux de ta présence dans mon atelier Sasori ?

- Tu le sais.

- Mystère…

Deidara eut un rire bref. Il croisa les bras.

- Tu peux encore tromper _Madara-sama_. Mais, moi tu ne peux pas. Tu n'as jamais été capable de le faire. Ton masque est très beau, Deidara. Mais particulièrement fragile. En termes d'illusion, _Madara-sama_ croit détenir toutes les cartes. Si seulement il te connaissait aussi bien que je te connais, toi, il t'aurait déjà mis à la porte. Et une balle entre les deux yeux en garniture.

Sasori parlait très calmement, comme à son habitude. Il s'avança dans l'atelier, observant les toiles récentes.

- Tu perds ton temps, ajouta Sasori, il préfère le passer avec _elle_.

Deidara regardait Sasori, supérieur et méprisant.

- Oublie-le. Tant que tu le peux.

- Dégage.

Sasori ne dit rien. Il regardait Deidara, de dos.

- DEGAGE, hurla Deidara en se redressant.

Pendant de longues secondes, Sasori fut figé. Puis, il sortit de l'atelier de Deidara sans un mot. Deidara se rassied, les larmes aux yeux. Il porta une main à ses paupières, et les frotta nerveusement, le cœur battant.


	7. Chapitre 7

**C**hapitre 6

Itachi était seul. Il jouait au piano du cabaret, c'était le jour de repos de la semaine. _Dimanche soir_. Il pouvait prendre ses aises comme s'il jouait devant la foule. Ses doigts subtils trouvaient leur place sur les touches du piano, innombrables et claires. Il allait de plus en plus vite, ralentissant parfois la cadence. Il ferma les yeux, écoutant la plainte gémissante du piano. Ses mèches noires tombaient de chaque côté de son visage magnifique. Il avait mis ses lunettes de vue, fatigué par le travail intense. Les notes étaient magistrales. Il arrêta, la tête relevée vers Naruko qui portait un peignoir de soie léger et splendide. Ses formes étaient harmonieuses. Ses cuisses, marquées et sa taille fine étaient très bien mises en valeur. Elle s'avança, et sa poitrine était discrètement cachée à la manière d'un trésor des plus splendides.

- Je joue peut-être trop fort, s'exclama Itachi.

- Continuez, continuez.

Elle s'avança vers lui.

- Une quatrième nuit seule, ajouta-t-elle en s'appuyant contre le piano, je vais finir par attraper froid.

Elle releva une épaule, aussitôt dénudée. Elle scruta les réactions d'Itachi, qui ne la quittait pas du regard. Il joua, les yeux plantés dans ceux de Naruko.

_« I'm a fool to want you… Oh Itachi, vous ne vous lassez donc jamais ? »_

_« Et vous ? En êtes-vous lassée ? »_

_« Pourquoi êtes-vous si attaché à cette mélodie ? »_

_« Parce qu'elle est si proche de vous. Elle a ce que vous avez. Cette empreinte du paradis. »_

Itachi baissa les yeux. Naruko. Les grands yeux de la jeune femme fixaient sa chevelure magnifique. Et enfin, elle caressa ses épaules. Son cou, et sa nuque. Elle se pencha contre son oreille, chantonnant doucement les paroles d'une voix chaude. Le corps d'Itachi tout entier réagissait à la présence de Naruko à ses côtés. A sa poitrine contre son dos. Et à son parfum envoûtant. Itachi tourna la tête, et acheva les dernières notes.

Itachi se retourna, et embrassa Naruko. Un baiser premièrement bref, puis insistant. Naruko souffla, sentant les puissantes mains du compositeur saisir sa chevelure blonde. Elle émit un très faible gémissement, qu'Itachi avait entendu. Il attira Naruko contre lui, et elle prit place sur ses genoux. Assise comme une amazone, elle entoura Itachi de ses bras de poupée. Itachi rompit le baiser, admirant la beauté aveuglante de sa muse. Il passa ses mains à sa poitrine, lentement. Sa paume se glissait sous son soutien-gorge en dentelle, ses seins étaient doux et délicieux. Il l'enlaça, sentant son cou, tendu et clair. La pointe de ses seins était dure, et parfaite au toucher. Naruko commençait à être excitée par cet échange intense et tant attendu. Elle écarta légèrement les jambes, observant le visage de son assaillant.

_« I'm a fool to hold you. »_

Naruko gémit. Elle ferma les yeux, et Itachi la regardait. Elle sentait les longs doigts d'Itachi contre la dentelle de ses bas, et enfin de son entrejambe déjà humide. Le membre d'Itachi se durcissait peu à peu, assistant à ce spectacle effarant et parfait. Naruko passa ses mains derrière la nuque d'Itachi serrant les mèches de sa chevelure noire.

Elle écarta d'avantage les cuisses, incitant son partenaire à en faire plus.

Maintenant.

Itachi caressait sans retenue le sexe de Naruko.

- Itachi…I…_Itachi_…

- Vous êtes magnifique_, Naruko-sama_.

- Vous…_Vous pouvez_…

Naruko s'interrompit. Elle eut un hoquet, retenant une exclamation de plaisir. Itachi l'avait pénétré de deux doigts fins, et allait profondément en elle. Elle le sentait. Et elle aimait terriblement ça. Elle eût premièrement mal, et cela n'échappa pas à Itachi. Il fut particulièrement doux.

- _Naruko ?_

- Tout va bien.

Itachi comprit.

- Vous êtes vierge ?

Naruko hocha positivement la tête. Elle bougeait des hanches.

- Ne ralentissez pas, continuez. _Itachi…_

Itachi ne songea pas à Madara. En cet instant, seul lui possédait Naruko. Naruko n'était plus la femme de son grand-oncle. Elle était devenue sa vie. Sa muse, son inspiration. L'expression de douleur qui avait pris le visage de Naruko s'évapora rapidement pour faire place aux rougeurs exquises du désir.

_« Itachi…Prends-moi encore. »_

Itachi léchait son cou. Doucement, il croquait sa peau… Ses murmures étaient brûlants. Une caresse. Un souffle captivant.

Lorsqu'Itachi porta Naruko pour l'allonger contre le piano, cette dernière retint sa respiration, le cœur battant. Il avait ôté ses doigts et avait retiré sa veste qu'il avait fait tomber à ses pieds. Naruko baissa le regard. Elle déboutonna la chemise d'Itachi, les yeux plantés dans les siens. Elle passa ses mains à son torse. Il était parfait. Clair et imberbe. L'odeur d'Itachi était un parfum très troublant.

Naruko ferma les yeux, alors qu'il faisait doucement tomber le peignoir. Naruko était à moitié nue entre les bras de son tuteur particulier. Elle étouffa une exclamation excitée, sentant la main d'Itachi saisir sa jambe pour l'écarter.

_ « Madara ne m'a jamais touché, Itachi. »_

Itachi passa ses mains contre le fessier de Naruko, l'allongeant lentement.

_« Il n'a jamais aimé les femmes. Il n'a jamais aimé. Il n'a pas de cœur. Et, tout l'amour qu'il n'a pas, je l'ai hérité. Si fort, si fou. Itachi. Je suis resté tant d'années dans le noir sous les projecteurs, à attendre la douce délivrance de la mort, le plus beau des souffles du monde le dernier. Touche-moi encore. Touche-moi pour toujours.»_

Naruko entourait Itachi de ses bras fins et attrayants, serrant sa nuque.

- Êtes-vous prêtes ?

- Es-tu prêt ?

Silence. Itachi bougea légèrement, quelques notes du piano résonnèrent, désordonnées et inattendues. Ses grands yeux bleus étaient fascinants. Elle esquissa un bref sourire, les yeux brillants.

- Tu en as envie, hein ?...

Itachi hocha la tête, positivement en lenteur. Naruko sentait son sexe dur contre elle.

- Alors, fais-le.

- Naruko.

Itachi embrassa langoureusement Naruko. Un long baiser, passionné et violent.

Naruko le voulait plus que tout.

Itachi la pénétra une première fois, elle étouffa un faible cri. Elle attira Itachi à elle avec force. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti de telles sensations, aussi brutales. Son corps avait la fièvre. Elle se sentait vivante. Itachi était là, près d'elle. _En elle_. Son souffle était contre son oreille. Naruko frissonnait.

- _Oh Itachi…._

Naruko bougeait le bassin, avide. Elle adorait Itachi. Elle l'aimait à en mourir.

_« Je … Je suis complètement folle de toi. »_

Naruko rejeta la tête en arrière, prise dans l'acte.

Itachi accélérait, de plus en plus. Plus profond. Plus intense. Plus sauvage. La chevelure de Naruko, lâchée et naturelle était secouée de spasmes de plaisir. Elle criait le nom d'Itachi, envoûtée.

_« Naruko… »_

Naruko Uzumaki était très jeune. Elle n'avait que seize ans ce jour-là. Ou plutôt, ce soir-là. Il était dix-huit heures, c'était l'été. C'était une amie de sa mère qui lui avait décroché un rendez-vous avec le très influent _Madara Uchiwa_. Un grand homme, particulièrement influent et riche, dont l'apparence n'évoluait pas au fil des âges. Un étrange personnage, qu'elle avait aperçu dans les journaux et lors d'une conférence sur l'explosion culturelle à Manhattan. Elle avait vu sa crinière sauvage, ses manières efféminées et sa démarche supérieure. Elle attendait dans le hall du cabaret, en serrant son sac à mains. Depuis que son père était mort, l'argent avait du mal à rentrer. Elle portait une robe de seconde main, mais semblait très élégante. Elle s'était justement maquillée. Naruko croisa les bras, regardant l'horloge. Il était dix-neuf heures et son rendez-vous était il y a déjà trente minutes. Elle croisa les bras.

- Bonsoir.

Une voix sensuelle et agréable. Naruko sursauta. Elle était toute proche.

- Madara-sama. _Bonsoir_.

- Tu es Naruko, c'est ça ? On m'a dit que tu viendrais. On m'a dit aussi que tu étais particulièrement jeune. On ne m'a pas menti.

Il sourit, et prit le temps d'observer sa silhouette enfantine, en développement.

- Apparemment tu t'es battue contre vents et marées pour me voir ? J'aime l'ambition. Elle est mère de toutes les vertus de ce monde.

Madara contourna Naruko et commença à monter les marches du grand escalier. Il se retourna à la cinquième marche.

- Suis-moi Naruko.

Elle obéit. Elle observa bien ses pieds pour ne pas tomber, un peu étourdie. Ses cheveux étaient plus courts à l'époque. Elle espérait que ça ne déplairait pas à Madara. Mais, s'il ne l'avait pas mise à la porte, cela signifiait sans doute que Madara allait la juger intéressante… Naruko souhaitait que ses espoirs ne soient pas vains. Lorsque Madara la fit entrer dans le bureau, elle était un peu perdue. Face à tant de luxe. Tant de richesse. Elle s'avança, hésitante et s'assied dans un fauteuil qui devait valoir cinq ou six fois sa propre maison.

- Je ne te propose pas d'alcool. Tu es bien trop jeune pour ça. Je t'écoute.

- Vous acceptez souvent la venue de jeunes gens tels que moi ?

- Oh non. Non, seulement les plus belles voix ne sont pas forcément quinquagénaires. Ta mère s'est beaucoup vantée à ton sujet, j'espère qu'elle a raison. Elle m'a suppliée de te _prendre_. Feras-tu la même chose pour obtenir ce poste ?

- Si vous le désirez, Madara-sama.

Sourire.

- Tu es tellement prévisible, c'est fou ! J'ai l'impression de t'avoir toujours connu.

Naruko n'osa rien dire, rougissante et hésitante de chacun de ses gestes et l'esprit troublé. Elle déglutit avec difficulté, et fuyait le regard de Madara. Cette attitude fragile et pure plaisait à Madara, à l'aise dans son fauteuil. Il sortit un cigare de son tiroir.

- Elle est mourante, hein ?

- Qui donc ?

- Ta mère. Elle va mourir, c'est ça ?

Naruko fronça les sourcils. Elle leva les yeux vers Madara.

- C'est pour ça que tu veux gagner de l'argent ? La mettre en sûreté. C'est très bien, une très bonne initiative. On dirait que tu vas devoir m'impressionner pour lui sauver la vie. J'aimerais savoir jusqu'où tu irais pour ça.

Naruko entrouvrit les lèvres, le pouls rapide. Le ton de Madara était devenu inquiétant.

- Comment ça ?

- Retire ta robe.

- _Pardon ?_

- Tu es dans un cabaret, répondit lentement Madara, nous vendons du rêve. Je veux contempler ton corps de rêve. Vends-moi ton rêve, Naruko. Maintenant.

Naruko hésita. Elle n'avait jamais montré son corps à qui que ce soit, et n'en avait jamais éprouvé l'envie. Elle se redressa, sceptique et peu enthousiaste à l'idée de dévoiler son corps à cet homme, bien plus âgé qu'elle. Mais, elle se souvint de sa puissance. Et surtout de l'argent… L'image de sa mère lui vint en tête. Elle retira sa robe d'un geste lent. Madara l'observa de longues secondes en commençant à fumer son cigare. Il hocha la tête au bout de quelques secondes.

- C'est un bon début pour une si jeune prétendante, avoua Madara quelque peu surpris de l'aisance avec laquelle Naruko venait de retirer sa robe, maintenant, viens sur mes genoux.

Madara recula.

- Ne me crains pas, ajouta-t-il en voyant l'expression de terreur de la jeune fille, je n'aime que les hommes. Ce n'est qu'une formalité. Naruko.

Elle s'avança avec lenteur, la peau frissonnante de peur. Elle vint enfin s'assoir, le corps froid et l'esprit honteux. Ses cuisses s'étaient appuyées contre le pantalon de Madara, et ce dernier l'avait caressée, en douceur.

_« Très bien Naruko. A partir de maintenant, je vais t'entourer de chaînes, et t'attacher à mes pieds. Tu ne quitteras plus cet endroit. Mais, je peux t'assurer quelques petites choses. La sécurité de ta mère, la tienne, et la gloire de ce cabaret. Je vais faire de toi ma gloire. Laisse-toi faire, laisse-toi devenir mon plus beau chef d'œuvre, et le monde entier te voudra. L'on paiera une fortune pour t'écouter. Pour t'admirer. Demain soir, je t'épouserai. Et tu n'épouseras pas un homme, mais un avenir. Le plus radieux qui soit… »_


	8. Chapitre 8

**C**hapitre 7

Itachi caressa la chevelure de Naruko. Il s'était saisi de la nappe en satin qui couvrait le piano, et l'avait entourée, pour ne pas qu'elle prenne froid. Elle souriait faiblement, contre le torse d'Itachi, sur ses genoux. Elle se serrait contre lui. Son odeur était parfaite. Itachi la regardait en coin.

- Vous êtes en train de vous endormir, commenta Itachi d'une voix basse.

- Je sais.

- Ce n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour tomber de sommeil.

- Ni le meilleur pour faire l'amour…

Itachi haussa les sourcils.

- Je vois, ça ne vous a pas plu…

Naruko éclata de rire. Elle se redressa.

-_ Itachi_. Je t'ai offert mon corps. Si je l'ai fait c'est que j'en avais envie, plus que tout au monde. Je suis folle de toi.

Itachi ne dit rien, de longues secondes. Il sentit le doigt de Naruko contre ses lèvres.

- _Je vous aime, Naruko-sama. _

Elle ferma les yeux, et lui donna un léger baiser.

A quelques mètres de là, les rideaux avaient bougé en silence. Sakura recula. Elle posa ses mains à ses joues, surprise de ce qu'elle venait de voir.

_« Naruko… »_

Elle quitta les loges et les coulisses, venue préparer de nouvelles associations de couleurs pour les fards de Naruko. Elle saisit son manteau, et se figea. Elle se tourna vers les rideaux de la scène.

_« Vous êtes tellement inconsciente Naruko… »_

Elle quitta les lieux, à pas de loup. Dans le silence le plus total.

_« Je vous aiderai s'il le faut. »_

_« Mais par pitié… »_

_« Soyez vigilante. Je ne pourrai pas vous sauver de Lui. »_

Les cheveux de Sakura furent balayés par le vent hivernal des rues de New-York. Elle poussa un long soupir.

- Mais ce regard Naruko… Ce sourire à votre visage… On aurait dit…_Le bonheur…_

Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel sombre, d'une nuit comme les autres. Il commençait à neiger. Sakura esquissa un bref sourire avant de s'éloigner du cabaret.

Le lendemain soir, le cabaret était plein.

Naruko ne l'avait jamais vu aussi rempli. Elle bloqua sa respiration. La danse qu'elle avait répétée avec Itachi était complexe, loin de ses exploits d'effeuilleuse. La souplesse était toujours exigée, mais il y avait un échange véritable avec son partenaire. Sur ce point, Naruko était certaine de ne rencontrer aucun problème. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appréhender. La peur au ventre, elle se laissait maquiller par Sakura. Elle entendait la salle s'agiter.

- Tu trembles, fit remarquer Sakura.

- Ce n'est pas vrai.

- Naruko… Ça ne sert à rien de mentir, surtout avec moi.

Naruko déglutit avec difficulté.

- J'ai très peur, oui.

- Peur de quoi ? Itachi est là.

Naruko ferma les yeux, contrôlant son souffle.

- Je sais.

- Tu as peur qu'on finisse par le savoir c'est ça ?

Naruko ouvrit les yeux. Sakura esquissa un sourire malin en passant une dernière couche de laque sur l'impressionnante coiffe de Naruko, en panique.

- Je ne dirai rien, ne fais pas cette tête. Mais, si tu veux mon avis, je trouve ça un peu bête de s'adonner à ces choses-là sur un piano. Ce n'est pas très discret.

- Sakura…

- Je peux vous protéger, mais pas vous protéger de votre bêtise.

Elle parfuma une dernière fois la poitrine pailletée de Naruko.

_« En place, votre Excellence. Votre prince vous attend. »_

Naruko commençait à danser. Les doigts entrelacés entre ceux d'Itachi. Il l'attirait à elle. Elle scrutait ses lèvres. Ils tournaient tous les deux, ensemble sous les projecteurs. Plus rien n'existait autour. Ils n'étaient vivants qu'ensemble. C'était comme si l'on avait éteint toutes les lumières de l'univers. Qu'une seule et unique lueur se tenait au-dessus de leurs têtes. Une lumière orpheline. Itachi observait l'âme de Naruko au creux de ses pupilles. Et Naruko sentait ses puissantes mains à sa taille fine. Sa robe tournait aveuglément sur le parquet de la scène, et ses longues jambes étaient relevées à la taille de son compagnon. Alors, la beauté du gramophone jouait une mélodie douce et enivrante.

Deidara, au fond de la grande salle avait les bras croisés. Il ne disait rien, un verre dans la main. Ses yeux bleus, plissés et inexpressifs.

Bien que les deux danseurs aient oublié la foule, s'adonnant à l'innocente mélodie, le monde lui, continuait de tourner et de l'observer. Deidara serrait doucement le poing. Discrètement, il posa son verre au bar.

_« Pourquoi le regardes-tu ainsi ? »_

Itachi la soulevait. Elle souriait.

_« Pourquoi la touches-tu ainsi ? »_

Et elle s'envolait, le plus beau des oiseaux.

Aux côtés de Deidara, Sasori scrutait son visage fermé et dégoûté. Ses yeux se dirigeaient alternativement vers la scène, et vers Deidara. Absorbé par ce spectacle qui le répugnait, il remarqua enfin qu'on l'observait lui aussi. Il baissa les yeux, et quitta la pièce.

La douce mélodie s'effaçait avec lenteur lorsque Deidara poussa brutalement les portes du cabaret. Donnant des coups de pieds agressifs dans la neige il hurla de toutes ses forces. Il se laissa tomber, l'avenue était moins remplie que dans la journée. Il serra les dents.

_« Toi, tu ne me regardes pas comme ça. Tu ne me regardes même pas. »_

Deidara porta ses mains à ses cheveux et tira, arrachant plusieurs mèches blondes. Ses larmes chaudes tombèrent dans la poudreuse blanche.

_« Je suis capable de beaucoup de choses, Itachi. Mais je refuse de te regarder partir avec elle. Elle. Qui a su me voler tout ce que j'ai cru posséder. »_

Il se redressa et marcha le long de l'avenue d'un pas lent, désenchanté.

_« C'est comme ça que ça s'est passé, ouais… »_

_- Je vois. _

L'homme observa son acolyte, les bras croisés. Une lampe se tenait au-dessus de leur table. Un appartement un peu négligé, plein de journaux éparpillés. Il y avait aussi un chien féroce endormi et plusieurs cendriers pleins à craquer. Il y avait ce papier-peint dégoûtant et usé et enfin plusieurs liasses de dollars sur la table. Il y avait bien là un demi-million…Oui, voire plus. La table ronde était petite et bancale, et Deidara ne s'y était pas appuyé. Il était resté sur son siège, le dos légèrement courbé. Il observait la table, ayant fait le récit de sa crise de nerf et de son état.

- Vous voulez quoi exactement ? demanda l'homme aux cheveux gris tirés en arrière, si je comprends bien cette femme vous a tout pris.

- Pire encore. Elle m'a pris les choses avant même que je ne puisse avoir le temps de les goûter ou de les toucher du bout des doigts…

- Je dois vous mettre en garde, s'exclama l'homme, vous ne faites pas appel aux enfants de la cour de récréation. Nous ne sommes pas des plaisantins si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

Il décrocha un sourire peu rassurant et s'alluma une cigarette. Un grand homme carré, au visage légèrement caché était figé, à la manière une statue aux côtés de l'homme qui parlait.

- Vous comprenez, reprit l'homme, …j'estime qu'il n'est pas mauvais de vous avertir plus d'une fois. Nos services ne sont pas exclusifs. Nous n'acceptons pas les choses simplement pour des raisons évidentes.

Deidara hocha lentement la tête.

- Aussi bien, je demanderai en contrepartie une autorisation de votre part. Vous travaillez au _cabaret Light Stripes_, hein ?

- C'est exact.

L'homme hocha la tête, jetant un œil à son acolyte muet.

- Je serai votre homme, si vous me donnez le feu vert pour surveiller de près votre patron, Madara Uchiwa.

- Pourquoi ?

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir. Vous pensez pouvoir être le maître avec vos cinq-cent-mille dollars, mais je suis désolé de vous décevoir : la plupart de ceux qui font appel à nous arrivent avec le triple, ou le quintuple. Aussi bien, ce service dédommagera votre manque d'argent.

Deidara déglutit avec difficulté.

- Vous voulez que je vous autorise à suivre Madara ? ...

- Vous voulez qu'on vous obéisse ? Il va falloir y laisser quelques plumes, nous ne sommes pas une agence Deidara. Nous sommes l'_Aka_. Et, il va falloir nous partager les intérêts.

- Je ne peux pas vous empêcher de le faire, s'exclama Deidara.

- Alors c'est parfait, conclut l'homme, _Kakuzu_ ?

- _Hidan-sama_, répondit l'homme figé d'une voix particulièrement grave.

- Ramasse-moi tout ça et mets-les en sûreté d'accord ?

Il hocha la tête et obéit en silence. Hidan se mit à fumer.

- Donc, récapitulons gentiment, veux-tu… ?

Deidara tremblait un peu. Il regardait l'homme massif rassembler les dollars qu'il avait rapporté, puis disparaître au fond d'un sac. Brièvement, il se demanda à quoi pourrait bien leur servir tout cet argent mais ne préféra pas y penser d'avantage. _Il ne voulait surtout pas savoir non…_

-Je supprime Naruko au moment opportun, et vous me faites évacuer en toute sûreté derrière votre cabaret. Vous me promettez que la police ne m'attrapera pas, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr.

« Vous vous rendez compte ? Saurez-vous supporter ça toute votre vie ? Cette jeune femme est innocente pourtant. Tout ce qu'elle fait, c'est être aimée. »

Deidara soutenait le regard d'Hidan. Il se leva de la chaise, et sourit. Il saisit le paquet d'Hidan en personne, et tira une cigarette sans lui demander l'autorisation. Il l'alluma sans gêne avant de s'assoir sur la table. Ses jambes se croisèrent et Hidan pu les admirer. Elles étaient aussi lisses que celles d'une femme. Ce changement d'attitude était parfaitement déstabilisant. Mais Hidan appréciait l'imprévisible. Il sourit, inévitablement.

- Et moi, tout ce que je fais, c'est aimer. _N'est-ce pas pathétique_ ? Si elle ne disparaît pas, c'est moi qui le ferai. Je choisis la vie. Vous auriez fait pareil, hein ?

- Je suis un homme égoïste et hélas, j'ignore ce qu'est l'amour.

- Je vous envie. L'amour vient de me faire perdre un demi-million de dollars. Et le pire, c'est que je ne le regrette absolument pas.

- Vous êtes un monstre Deidara.

- Je suis humain. C'est justement ça le pire…

Il quitta la table.

- Le 17. A vingt-deux heures trente.

- Ce sera fait, répondit Hidan d'une voix amusée, surtout en me rends pas ma cigarette.

- Je ne comptais pas le faire…_Hidan-sama_.

- Tu aurais fait un bien meilleur tueur qu'artiste peintre si tu veux mon avis.

Deidara fusilla du regard Hidan, de dos et partit de l'appartement.

_« Ça ne va peut-être pas de vous plaire…Madara…Itachi. Hélas, l'on est capable du pire pour faire le meilleur. Vous n'en saurez rien. Ça ne doit jamais se savoir. Jamais. Je ferai en sorte d'emporter ce sale petit secret dans la tombe, et en attendant ma sépulture, je me chargerai de vivre. Chose qui m'est impossible à l'heure actuelle…»_

_« Pardonne-moi Naruko. Mais tu me gènes ! »_

Sourire du blond.


	9. Chapitre 9

**C**hapitre 8

Itachi lisait le journal du dix-sept janvier. Il faisait déjà jour dehors, et la température était toujours aussi basse. La neige s'était épaissie, plus blanche et plus belle encore. Les rues de New-York étaient impraticables. Il buvait son café aux côtés de Deidara, qui buvait un thé glacé, chose plutôt surprenante. Madara était encore en France, et devait revenir d'ici une dizaine de jours. Il avait prévenu Deidara qu'il quitterait la ville dans les jours à venir. Ils étaient tous deux dans la cuisine et Naruko dormait encore.

- C'est agréable de boire à tes côtés de si bon matin.

Deidara croisa ses jambes.

- Vous devez vous sentir seul, Naruko met toujours une éternité à se réveiller.

- Je ne crains pas la solitude.

- Ma présence vous gêne-t-elle ?

La voix de Deidara était malicieuse. Itachi ne le remarquait pas. Il ajoutait un sucre à son café un peu amer.

- Non.

- Tant mieux.

Itachi regardait Deidara, en biais. Il poussa un bref soupir et se redressa.

- J'ai du travail à faire. Ce soir, Naruko et moi avons un tango argentin à travailler.

- Intéressant…

Sa voix n'était pas sincère. Cette fois-ci Itachi releva l'attitude désinvolte du jeune artiste. Il quitta la cuisine, puis cessa de marcher lorsque Deidara lui parla.

- Vous n'êtes toujours pas passé voir mes toiles Itachi.

Itachi se retourna.

- J'attends que vous me le rappeliez, se défendit Itachi.

- J'attends que vous me le demandiez, répliqua froidement Deidara en passant devant Itachi.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, il le regarda droit dans les yeux et leurs visages étaient proches l'un de l'autre dans la pénombre de la porte de la cuisine.

- Faites donc danser votre muse, Itachi.

Il scruta ses lèvres, pénétrant son regard.

- Puisque c'est tout ce que vous savez faire.

Itachi et Deidara ne s'étaient plus parlé de la journée après ce petit incident sans gravité apparente. Les répétitions arrivèrent. Toute la journée Naruko et Itachi s'étaient entraînés. Les yeux dans les yeux. Le souffle perturbé. Leurs sens décuplés. Et la musique enivrante. Leurs gestes gracieux. Et le regard inquiet de Sakura dans les coulisses. Elle préparait les maquillages de son amie, écoutant la mélodie un peu sourde sur laquelle dansait le couple.

On lui tire le bras. Elle sursaute.

- Chut…

Deidara. Elle pose une main à sa poitrine.

- Vous m'avez vraiment fait peur vous savez !

- Parle encore plus fort et tu auras des problèmes.

Il la tient par le cou, juste derrière elle. Elle ne bouge pas.

- Vous êtes fou ou quoi ? murmura-t-elle, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

- Surveille-les.

- Qui ?

- Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule, tu vas les surveiller toute la journée_ ok_ ? Tu vas les surveiller, et ce soir tu vas me dire si c'est vrai. S'il y a bien quelque chose entre Naruko et Itachi.

Le pouls de Sakura s'accéléra. Elle se défit de son emprise et se retourna, indignée.

- Arrêtez de me toucher !... Ce n'est pas…Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes l'homme de Madara-sama que ça vous donne le droit de me brutaliser de la sorte.

Sa voix ne tremblait pas. Et pourtant, elle était particulièrement énervée. Elle fixa Deidara.

- Il n'y a rien entre Itachi et Naruko, je ne vois pas ce que vous insinuez.

Deidara poussa une brève exclamation amusée, froide et dénuée de joie. Il croisa les bras.

- Allons. Tu es une bonne amie de Naruko, non ? Elle ne t'a rien dit ? Et toi, tu n'as rien vu ? Je peux te certifier que tu gagnerais beaucoup à tout me dire. Madara-sama t'en serait très reconnaissant.

- Reconnaissant de ?

Là, Sakura semblait moins sûre d'elle.

- De lui signaler que sa femme… Est… Mauvaise.

Deidara parlait doucement, lentement. Il était très menaçant. Sakura évita son regard.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi vous parlez. Je… Je vous préviendrai si je vois quelque chose.

Deidara la regardait sans défaillir. Il hocha la tête.

_« Parfait. Merci Sakura. »_

Le soir vint.

« Bonsoir Deidara. »

Deidara se tourna. Il s'était chargé du service au bar, comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire. Il releva les yeux vers l'homme qui venait de le saluer.

- _Hidan._

- On a l'air nerveux, siffla-t-il, on se dégonfle ?

- Non. Qu'est-ce que tu veux boire ?

- Un scotch. Bien violent… Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ?

Deidara se retourna. Il lui servit un verre sans attendre, et regardait Hidan d'un air supérieur.

- Tu as des preuves ? demanda de nouveau Hidan.

- Non. Mais, j'ai assez de raisons de la mettre hors-jeu.

Hidan poussa un rire exubérant avant de boire le verre.

- En tout cas, les dés sont jetés. Plus de retour possible.

Le jeune artiste sourit.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Mais…Je suis quelque peu surpris de te voir ici.

- Comment ça ?

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit très intelligent que tu débarques à la vue de tout le monde, comme ça…

- C'était convenu comme ça non ? Tu retardes les autorités, tu me permets de gagner la sortie de derrière. Je ne vois pas le problème.

- Le problème, c'est les témoins. Tu es entouré d'une multitude de riches qui n'hésiteront pas à livrer leur version des faits. Surtout, qu'à cet instant précis je suis en train de discuter avec toi, et que ça risque de me nuire. _Tu ne peux pas attendre la fin du spectacle ? _

Itachi saisit la main de Naruko. Il la ramena contre lui et le gramophone résonnait dans toute la pièce. Ce fut un court instant, mais la musique cessa. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Itachi et Naruko sombraient une fois de plus dans une autre dimension, loin du public et loin des autres. Le magnifique costume de Naruko était un brin dénudé, mais très soigné. Ses plumes et ouvertures, décolletés et accessoires étaient harmonieux et particulièrement grandioses. Itachi, bien plus sobre ne faisait que sublimer sa partenaire, la faisant bouger avec passion, les yeux rivés vers sa jolie muse. La foule en admiration était silencieuse, chose particulièrement rare au cabaret. Alors, la musique devenait plus entraînante, leurs pas plus forts. Leur étreinte plus sincère. Et l'on pouvait s'y méprendre…

_Ces deux-là étaient-ils danseurs, ou tout simplement amants ?_

_You keep saying you've got something for me._

_Something you call love, but confess._

_You've been messin' where you shouldn't have been a messin'_

_And now someone else is gettin' all your best._

Itachi faisait tourner Naruko. Et Naruko souriait.

La foule était tenue en haleine. Et puis, un homme la traversait. Lentement. La musique battait son plein et Naruko était si désirable… Alors, elle croisa son regard. Froid et direct. Elle cessa de respirer. Les pans du manteau de l'homme s'étaient écartés et, en un coup assourdissant et brut, elle sursauta. Elle ferma les yeux, et la musique n'existait plus. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer. Naruko entrouvrit les paupières, le cœur battant. Itachi la serrait dans ses bras d'une force inégalée. Elle pouvait à peine respirer. Elle tenta de le repousser faiblement. Mais les jambes d'Itachi s'étaient dérobées. Elle fronça les sourcils.

Naruko le sentait. Quelque chose d'étrange se déroulait. Quelque chose qui n'était pas prévu.

Itachi était à genoux devant elle, et sa sublime robe claire était désormais tâchée de sang. Un sang qui s'écoulait lentement de l'abdomen du danseur. Elle poussa un cri muet, se précipitant sur lui.

« Itachi. Itachi ! »

- Arrêtez-le, s'exclama un client d'une voix particulièrement forte.

L'homme courait très vite. Ni une ni deux, l'homme semblait déjà parti… On ne sait où…

La vue d'Itachi devenait floue. Il perdit connaissance quelques secondes dans les bras de sa danseuse, qui pleurait d'inquiétude. Un bruit sourd résonna dans le cabaret. Une cassure violente. La foule paniquée cessa tout mouvement. On s'écarta. Sasori était debout, et l'homme au sol allongé de tout son long. Il venait de lui porter un coup au crâne, et le vase était en mille morceaux.

_« Un médecin… Appelez un médecin ! Une ambulance ! Maintenant ! »_

La douce voix de Naruko était brisée, agressive et emportée par l'émotion.

Deidara était figé au fond de la pièce, scrutant la scène. Sasori s'était retourné vers lui. Il le fixa de longues secondes sans rien dire.

« …Ce… n'est pas… »

Sasori haussa les sourcils. Et c'était si rare de voir tant de sentiment, tant d'émotion sur un tel visage. Le masque permanent du marionnettiste était impassible et droit. Et pourtant.

- Appelez la police, dit Sasori d'une voix calme, Deidara. Nous devons faire évacuer le cabaret.

Les exclamations paniquées reprenaient de plus belle. Itachi se vidait de son sang entre les bras de Naruko qui lui tenait la tête, une main contre la plaie. Ce dernier avait les yeux ouverts, et caressait la chevelure de la chanteuse.

- Tu as mal ? demanda Itachi d'une voix douce.

- Bien sûr que non, répondit Naruko les joues trempées.

- Donc, tout va bien.

- Un médecin va arriver d'accord ? Tu vas t'en tirer, on…

Naruko jeta un œil vers la blessure. Elle était impressionnante. Elle eut un haut le cœur. Son amant sentait la rouille. Et il mourrait sous ses yeux. Qu'on fasse vite. Qu'on aille plus vite. On ne pouvait pas le lui retirer. Elle chercha Sasori du regard, mais il était parti. Quant à Deidara, elle ne l'avait pas vu. Elle sentait la panique. La terreur. Naruko serrait Itachi contre elle.

Lorsque les forces de l'ordre pénétrèrent le cabaret, accompagnées d'une ambulance, Naruko ne réalisa pas ce qu'il se passait. Elle observa Itachi s'éloigner sur la civière, elle lui renvoyait le regard insistant qu'il lui jetait. Elle l'accompagna jusqu'au bout, en plein milieu de la nuit glacée d'hiver. Elle expirait, et la fumée de vapeur d'eau s'élevait dans l'air. Elle ne répondait pas aux questions. Naruko était bien trop évasive. L'homme que Sasori avait assommé était en train de se réveiller sur la civière. Naruko tourna les yeux vers lui. Pendant quelques secondes ils s'étaient regardés fixement les yeux dans les yeux. Lorsque la deuxième ambulance transporta Hidan, Naruko se mit à trembler. D'effroi. Et si cet homme s'en sortait ? Et si Itachi ne s'en sortait pas ? Elle retourna dans le cabaret, d'un pas lent. Désenchanté. Elle sursauta, en étouffant un cri et en portant ses mains à ses oreilles. Elle se retourna. L'ambulance avait été percutée par un camion. Les flammes pourléchèrent le véhicule et Naruko porta ses mains à ses yeux.

Ainsi le tireur ne s'en sortirait pas.

_« Tout ceci n'est qu'un vague songe. Un cauchemar qui va bientôt se terminer… Par pitié… Itachi, reviens-moi en vie… »_

_Référence musicale du chapitre : Nancy Sinatra – These boots are made for walking_


	10. ATTENTION  Chapitre 11 Le 10 : en bas

**C**hapitre 11

Madara marchait dans les rues. Le soleil froid était agressif, et le vent inexistant. Il achetait le journal, on le saluait. Il le lisait, un peu absent. A cette heure-ci, il s'adonnait aux plaisirs simples d'une existence à New-York. Il dégustait un beignet sucré, tout en se rendant à la poste. Il passait un appel de dix minutes, et en ressortait. Une apparence banale qui ne laissait pas transparaître sa carrière de gérant de cabaret. Il regardait sa montre, accélérant le pas. Lorsqu'il devait manger, il se rendait toujours dans de très beaux restaurants, et avait développé un goût profond pour le luxe. Il prenait un malin plaisir à affoler les femmes comme les hommes, en dépit de son apparence glaciale dérangeante. Depuis quelques jours, Itachi avait pris la liberté de le suivre, une idée que lui avait donnée Naruko. Les jours s'écoulaient sans qu'aucune preuve, sans qu'aucune faiblesse de Madara n'apparaisse. Le calme plat. Les abysses sombres. Ils ignoraient où ils allaient, et leur fantasme de voir Madara hors d'état de nuire relevait de la rêverie. Cependant, la détermination d'Itachi ne faiblissait pas. De jour en jour, elle prenait le pas sur ses désirs artistiques et devenait une obsession. Toujours très attentif et discret, Itachi suivait l'homme, un chapeau sur la tête, une écharpe blanche cachant ses traits. Rien dans l'attitude de l'homme ne lui portait préjudice. Ses fréquentations. Ou ce qu'il mangeait. Ce qu'il regardait. Les endroits qu'il visitait. Il fallut neuf jours à Itachi pour remarquer un curieux détail.

Itachi n'était pas le seul à suivre Madara. Il avait déjà rencontré cette femme, depuis le début de sa filature. Et elle aussi l'avait remarquée. Elle changeait tous les jours d'apparence, parfois blonde, parfois brune. Cette fois-ci elle était rousse. Itachi ne pouvait trancher sur sa classe, mais elle devait être probablement aisée pour être ainsi maquillée. Il se demandait même si ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait inventée, mais il en était certain. Cette femme-là changeait de style pour une raison qui lui paraissait évidente. Elle suivait Madara, tout comme lui. Itachi devait faire preuve de discrétion, surtout qu'il lui arrivait de la perdre de vue. La jeune femme devait être particulièrement douée pour les filatures, et ce devait être son métier. Ce n'était pas possible autrement. Un soir, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à regagner le cabaret pour une nouvelle représentation aux côtés de Naruko, une voix féminine parvint à ses oreilles. Il attendait devant un bar ou Madara était entré.

- Ce n'est pas l'heure de travailler pour vous ?

Itachi s'arrêta de marcher. Il ne voyait personne, la rue était particulièrement sombre.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Où êtes-vous ?

Une silhouette s'avança, au coin d'un réverbère peu lumineux. Elle s'alluma une cigarette, adossée. Elle tendit le paquet à Itachi qui refusa. Elle glissa le paquet dans son sac à main. Ses jambes étaient interminables, et ses cheveux étaient d'un bleu parfait, retenus en un chignon sauvage. Itachi n'avait jamais vu de telle femme. Une rose sublimait sa coiffe étrange. Et ses traits…

- Vous êtes la femme qui suit Madara.

- Et vous l'homme.

Elle inspira une bouffée de fumée.

- Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? demanda Itachi.

- Je pourrais vous poser la même question.

- Nous pouvons continuer ce manège toute la nuit.

- Pourquoi pas ? Une nuit à vos côtés me semble soudainement moins effrayante.

Itachi croisa les bras. Il s'approcha de la jeune femme.

- Comment vous appelez-vous ?

- Ce n'est pas important,_ Itachi_. Mais, sachez que je vous connais. Un de nos clients nous a parlé de vous.

- Un client ?

- Vous devez certainement le connaître. _Deidara_.

Itachi resta perplexe. Il fronça les sourcils, scrutant le beau visage de la jeune femme.

- C'est vous qui avez orchestré la fusillade ?

- Les pertes ont été égales. Nous avons perdu un homme, et vous, vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang. Au final, c'est Deidara qu'il faut surtout blâmer.

- Si tout ce que vous dites est vrai, répliqua Itachi, pourquoi le dites-vous à un inconnu tel que moi ?

- Vous n'êtes pas un inconnu. Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Je vous connais.

Son visage était fermé, mais très beau à regarder. Elle porta la longue cigarette à ses lèvres couvertes de rouge à lèvres.

- Je vous apporte les réponses à vos questions, ajouta-t-elle en s'éloignant un peu d'Itachi.

Mystérieuse.

- Mes questions ?

- Vous ne suivez pas Madara pour prendre l'air, j'imagine.

- C'est vrai.

- Je sais ce qui vous amène à faire ça. Et vous ne trouverez pas ce que vous cherchez.

Itachi était troublé. Cette femme semblait lire dans ses pensées, ce qui le mettait en position de faiblesse. Il n'aimait pas ça, et voulait retourner la situation. Toujours d'apparence impassible, Itachi la suivait du regard sans un mot. Elle portait une robe fendue, d'un bleu royal.

- Vous allez avoir besoin d'aide, s'exclama-t-elle en se retournant vers lui, et on dirait que je suis la seule à pouvoir vous sauver vous et votre chanteuse.

- Alors qu'attendez-vous pour m'aider ? Qui que vous soyez… Vous devriez me le dire sans attendre. Que savez-vous à propos du meurtre de Deidara ?

La jeune femme jeta sa cigarette avec grâce. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- C'est une belle nuit pour se rendre au cabaret.

_« Attendez ! »_

Sans savoir comment, la jeune femme s'était volatilisée. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, scrutant la rue. Madara était sorti du bar à l'instant. Il appela un taxi, direction Light Stripes.

Lorsque Naruko et Itachi passèrent sur scène pour interpréter leur nouveau titre, _« The Other Side Of Pain », Itachi _scruta la foule. Il avait beau jouer sa mélodie à la perfection, il savait que quelque part au milieu de ces clients se trouvait la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus. Elle lui avait donné une sorte de rendez-vous. Cependant, il n'avait pas le droit au faux pas. Il jouait admirablement bien, contemplant Naruko. Elle était vraiment envoûtante dans sa longue robe cintrée et brillante. Peu après le _show_, Itachi avait rejoint la grande salle. Il se mêlait aux riches bourgeois new-yorkais. Le scandale de la fusillade n'avait pas fait fuir la clientèle, fidèle et il la cherchait du regard. Elle était probablement quelque part. Après deux heures, pendant lesquelles il perdait espoir de plus en plus, il finit par se poser au bar alors repris par Sasori. Il lui demanda un cocktail bien fort.

Il poussa un soupir silencieux.

- _Nous voilà bien mieux au chaud, ne trouvez-vous pas ? _

Il tourna le regard vers la jeune femme. C'était bien elle. Elle était toujours habillée de la même manière, très élégante et distinguée.

- N'avez-vous pas peur que Madara débarque et vous remarque en ma présence ?

- Il n'a jamais relevé ma présence dans son cabaret, tous les soirs depuis son retour. Je ne suis pas la seule à avoir ce petit rituel, Light Stripes est très en vogue…

- Je sais. Maintenant que je vous ai retrouvé, peut-être me direz-vous pourquoi vous ne voulez pas me dire ce qu'a fait Madara la nuit de son retour à New-York.

La jeune femme esquissa un faible sourire.

- Servez-moi une liqueur de fruits rouges, bien forte.

Silence, couvert par la musique.

- Je vous ai dit, ce genre d'informations, ce n'est pas gratuit.

- Vous travailliez avec l'homme qui m'a tiré dessus.

- Evidemment. Nous ne sommes pas vos ennemis. Nous ne sommes pas vos amis non plus. Tout dépendra de l'argent que vous êtes capable de me donner… Itachi. Quelque chose me dit que vous savez où je veux en venir.

- De l'argent. C'est ce que vous attendez ? Et vous me direz tout ?

- Tout. De l'endroit où se trouve le corps, au chemin qu'il a suivi pour s'y rendre.

Itachi s'était rapproché d'elle.

_« Votre nom ? »_

_« Konan. »_

_« Combien ? »_

_« Un million de dollars. »_

Naruko faillit hurler. Elle posa une main à sa poitrine et s'assied.

- Cette femme t'a demandé un million de dollars ? Où est-ce qu'on va trouver tout cet argent ? J'ai à peine mille dollars sur mon propre compte… C'est Madara-sama qui le gère alors je n'ai pas vraiment la main dessus…

- Et moi ? Crois-tu que je dispose de plus que toi ?

Itachi tournait en rond.

- Cette femme est complètement folle !

- Et pourtant… Elle avait raison sur toute la ligne.

_« Itachi. Nous savons tous les deux pourquoi vous avez intérêt à accepter de nous livrer cet argent. Vous avez besoin d'emprisonner Madara. Il nuit à votre liberté et à celle de votre belle. Votre avenir dépend de lui. Alors, il suffit de le supprimer tout simplement. Vous ne pouvez le tuer, vous n'avez pas l'étoffe d'un criminel. Et, vous ne pouvez pas non plus le dénoncer à la police, car Madara découvrirait tôt ou tard que vous êtes impliqué là-dedans. Un million. Un million, ce n'est pas si énorme…N'est-ce pas ? »_

- As-tu une idée ? Comment va-t-on trouver cet argent ?

- On ne l'a pas, c'est certain. Alors, il faut…

- L'emprunter. Le voler.

Itachi croisa les bras.

- Est-on capables de faire ça ? se demanda-t-il.

- Il faut parfois faire de mauvaises choses pour accéder aux meilleures...

Naruko se mordit les lèvres.

- Un million… Un million… Où est-ce qu'on va pouvoir trouver un million de dollars ?

Ils se regardèrent.

_Mlle Karin _travaillait très dur depuis qu'elle avait été embauchée à la banque de New-York. Wall Street était un endroit rêvé pour percer dans le milieu, et sa famille avait toujours été reconnue pour gérer les économies du pays. Entrée dans la banque grâce à ses parents, elle faisait la fierté du guichet.

Peu souriante mais efficace et rapide, Karin était charmante. Son apparence calme cachait des prédispositions pour le milieu des affaires. Karin était jeune, mais très ambitieuse ! A neuf heures du matin, elle prit le métro et se rendit à son travail. Elle ne traîna pas une seconde et arriva enfin sur place.

- Bonjour Karin.

- Bonjour !

- Comment allez-vous, Karin ?

Elle salua une multitude de personnes, et se déshabilla. Elle s'assied à son siège. Une heure s'écoula. Rien ne perturba son quotidien soporifique au possible. Elle passa un énième appel. Deux personnes se présentèrent au guichet.

- Allô ? Patientez deux secondes s'il vous plaît. Oui. Très bien. Nous vous rappellerons madame. Oui.

Elle raccrocha, releva les yeux vers le couple.

-Bonjour. Vous avez pris rendez-vous avec un de nos banquiers ?

Elle ne vit pas le visage de l'homme, sous un chapeau. Son écharpe blanche cachait ses traits. Enfin, la jeune femme brune avait une chevelure si longue qu'on aurait vraiment cru qu'il s'agissait d'une perruque.

- Monsieur ?

Elle baissa le regard. Il tenait une puissante mitraillette de calibre 45 en direction de la jeune femme. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres.

-Nous venons vous emprunter un ou deux dollars mademoiselle. Cette arme est particulièrement puissante et je vous déconseille de vous montrer rebelle avec moi.

A ses côtés, la jeune femme brune écarta son manteau.

- Quand à cette ceinture que vous voyez là. Elle explosera d'ici une heure. Vous devriez coopérer vous savez.

Mlle Karin ne bougea pas. Elle déglutit avec difficulté.

- Je vois. Suivez-moi.

Le quotidien de Mlle Karin venait d'être rompu à tout jamais.


	11. Chapitre 12

**C**hapitre 12

Karin s'avança doucement au milieu de la foule d'employés de la banque et des clients, elle serra les poings, le visage inexpressif. Son pouls battait à toute vitesse. L'homme derrière elle cachait la puissante mitraillette, mais l'endroit était si peuplé qu'il passait inaperçu. Quant à la jeune femme, elle était si maquillée qu'elle semblait venir d'un cirque. Karin s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur, pria les autres de descendre en vitesse. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent. Le couple était très silencieux. Karin songea qu'il s'agissait de professionnels. Aucun trouble. Rien. Pas d'effusion de sang inutile. De vrais voleurs. Elle frémit. Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrèrent, elle débarqua dans les bas-fonds de la banque. Plusieurs coffres y étaient entreposés.

- Voici les coffres de la banque.

- Merci mademoiselle, dit l'homme.

Sa voix grave était très agréable. Karin se surprit à la trouver attirante. Elle avança jusqu'aux premiers coffres. A contrecœur, elle effectua une première combinaison. La petite porte circulaire s'ouvrit. Elle leur céda le passage.

- Combien y a-t-il ?

L'homme entra, suivi de la femme. Il inspecta le contenu du coffre. Des liasses de cent dollars y étaient entreposées par paquets. Il les scruta. Karin inspecta ses dossiers.

- Le coffre A770. Hum… Mille neuf cent dollars.

L'homme reposa doucement les liasses.

- Mademoiselle. Vous comprenez, nous avons besoin d'un million de dollars précisément.

Karin recula.

- Un million…

Elle baissa le regard, paniquée. Aucun coffre ne contenait autant d'argent.

- Je…Ca ne va pas être possible je…

L'homme leva la mitraillette.

- Je crois que ça va être possible très vite.

Karin cessa de respirer.

Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrèrent de nouveau, c'est la jeune femme qui tenait la mitraillette. Elle visa la foule pendant que l'homme portait une mallette de chaque main. Une véritable scène de western, authentique.

La jeune Karin s'écroula à genoux, les jambes tremblantes. Elle avait eu très peur. Elle porta une main à sa poitrine, essoufflée.

- Mesdames, messieurs je vous prie de nous laisser passer. Il ne se passera rien de mal tant que vous ne nous stopperez pas.

Les hommes de la sécurité levèrent leurs pistolets en direction du couple.

- Derrière le comptoir, s'exclama l'homme en précipitant la jeune femme.

Il se baissa, et les balles fusèrent. Après plusieurs secondes où les coups de feu semblèrent interminables, la voix du voleur résonna.

- Laissez-nous sortir.

- Appelez la police, répliqua un homme.

Lentement le voleur apparut. Il écarta les bras et on le tenait en joue.

- Je vous déconseille de tirer, dit-il calmement, car…Mon associée ici présente va faire exploser cette banque d'ici quarante secondes. Nous ne désamorcerons pas la bombe.

Les policiers baissèrent leurs armes et se regardèrent.

Allons bon messieurs, s'exclama la jeune femme, pensez-vous qu'une jeune femme n'oserait se blinder d'explosifs ? Il vous reste trente secondes.

Les portes de la banque s'ouvrèrent avec fracas.

_« EVACUEZ LES LIEUX ! EVACUEZ LES LIEUX ! »_

Les hommes de la sécurité étaient sortis. Plusieurs employés de banque se ruèrent à l'extérieur. Calmement, le couple marcha au dehors. Ils tournèrent sur leur gauche, bifurquèrent vers une petite ruelle résidentielle. Itachi dégagea son écharpe, et la jeta dans les ordures, et Naruko retira sa lourde perruque brune. Elle poussa une exclamation de soulagement.

- Encore une chance qu'ils nous aient cru, s'exclama Naruko, et cette idée de réplique de mitraillette… Ecoute, je n'aurais pas pu trouver mieux.

Itachi releva la tête.

- Tu entends ?

La police.

- Viens.

Il saisit sa main. Et ils prirent la fuite sans attendre.

L'on parlait d'un important casse, si ce n'est le plus effroyable du siècle. Faisant les gros titres, les journaux se multipliaient. La description du couple variait, et les témoignages étaient tous différents les uns les autres. Une enquête avait été ouverte, mais aucun coup de feu n'avait été signalé, et les douilles retrouvées provenaient des armes des hommes de la sécurité présents lors du braquage. La jeune Karin était longtemps restée sous le choc, mais n'avait amené rien de nouveau à l'enquête.

_THE NEW YORK TIMES – February 1939_

_La nouvelle est tombée hier matin. Un butin d'un million de dollars a été ôté des coffres de la banque, Federal Reserve Bank a tremblé devant l'apparition d'un couple diabolique, qu'on surnomme déjà les Voleurs Calmes, dont les méthodes d'opération font déjà fantasmer l'opinion publique. _

_« L'homme, on n'a pas vu son visage. Et la femme, on aurait dit une fée, ou une danseuse dans un cirque (…) Elle était vraiment très maquillée, un peu comme un chat ou un renard vous voyez le genre ? Et ils n'avaient qu'une arme. J'en n'ai jamais vue de pareille. Elle était énorme ! C'était incroyable de la voir de si près. Ils n'ont pas tiré une seule fois…. Ce qui nous a surpris c'est leur moyen de pression. C'était très angoissant de savoir que la femme pouvait exploser d'une seconde à l'autre si on n'évacuait pas les lieux…Ah ça …J'ai eu peur, très peur ! Ce ne sont pas des amateurs ça c'est sûr. »_

_C'est une jeune banquière, Karin qui aurait mené le couple aux coffres. Ses déclarations sont très rares, et la pauvre victime est encore sous le choc du braquage, particulièrement rapide. Les professionnels estiment qu'il n'a duré que deux minutes vingt. Les enquêtes seront approfondies dans les jours à venir. _

Madara baissa le journal. Il le posa, indifférent. Il baissa les yeux vers le tiroir, et tira. Il poussa un bref soupir, il n'y avait plus de cigare. Il leva les yeux. Un bruit sourd venait de résonner dans le hall. Pourtant, il était seize heures, et aucuns spectacle de jour n'était prévu. Il fronça les sourcils. Peut-être était-ce son imagination. Des pas précipités. La voix d'un homme.

- Police de New-York !

La porte du bureau s'ouvre avec fracas. Madara se redresse.

- Dégagez de mon bureau, hurla-t-il, qu'est-ce que c'est que ces manières ?

Le capitaine de police, accompagné d'un autre agent brandit une paire de menottes en s'approchant de Madara.

- Madara Uchiwa, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour l'assassinat de Deidara. Tout ce que vous dites pourra être retenu contre vous, un avocat de la cour d'assise sera…

- Pardon ?

Madara recula.

- Vous avez perdu la tête ? répliqua-t-il, qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

Il jeta un regard frénétique à son bureau, le longea lentement tout en parlant.

- Vous vous trompez, je ne suis pas…

- Vous serez jugé par le tribunal de New-York. _Les preuves contre vous sont accablantes._ J'espère pour vous que vous aurez un bon avocat.

Madara hocha lentement la tête.

_« Très bien… »_

L'homme s'était approché.

_« On dirait qu'on t'a retrouvé Deidara… »_

Il attacha le poignet droit de Madara. Le déclic métallique retentit à ses tympans.

« Je me demande qui a pu être assez tordu pour t'identifier et te retrouver… »

Madara donna un coup de coude puissant dans l'abdomen du capitaine, dégaina son revolver. Il pointa de son arme l'autre agent, moins rapide et visiblement très jeune. La balle fusa, se logeant dans le crâne du policier. Le capitaine manqua son coup, aveuglé par la douleur incapable de respirer. Madara lui donna un brutal coup de pied, et son cou craqua. Il s'écroula au sol, le souffle court. Il était évanoui. Madara inspecta le jeune agent. Le sang avait tâché sa magnifique moquette. Il soupira, embêté.

_« Encore du sang à éponger, on dirait. »_

Madara sortit sans tarder de son bureau, descendit les escaliers.

« On dirait que cette histoire va me poursuivre… »

Naruko et Itachi n'étaient pas là. Ils étaient encore absents. Et Sasori ? Il devait être parti lui aussi… Seul dans le cabaret, il sentait les lieux l'engloutir. Oppressé par la scène silencieuse, les oreilles bourdonnantes des murmures de Deidara, il repensait à la lame qui s'enfonçait dans sa chair. Son crâne devenait brûlant. Il avait si chaud. Il se rua dehors, poussant les grandes portes. Il cessa de marcher, se protégeant les yeux. Les phares des voitures de police étaient insupportables.

- MAINS EN L'AIR !

- Nous n'hésiterons pas à tirer !

Madara lève les bras.

Un agent parle dans son talkiewalkie.

- Ils sont injoignables, dit-il à un autre policier.

Madara esquissa un sourire.

- Je peux tout vous expliquer !

- POSEZ VOTRE ARME MAINTENANT !

Il tourna les yeux vers sa main droite. Tenant toujours le revolver. Son sourire s'effaça lentement. Il le fit tomber au sol. Il s'écroula.

« Tout s'arrête ici. A Light Stripes, on dirait. Les lumières sont en train de s'éteindre… »

Il baissa lentement les bras.

- MAINS EN L'AIR.

Madara n'obéit pas. Il se retourne légèrement, lève les yeux vers l'enseigne éteinte. La splendide écriture de Light Stripes est grandiose. Il observe les alentours. Les journalistes sont déjà là, et se battent pour prendre des photos. Les flashes. Les voitures. Et les flingues tournés vers lui.

- On dirait que le spectacle, c'est moi aujourd'hui.

Il ferma les yeux. Les coups de feu ne se firent pas attendre. Un premier agent avait commencé à tirer, puis un deuxième. Enfin, une vingtaine de balles perforèrent le corps de Madara, secoué dans tous les sens. Il s'écroula en arrière, sur le sol, son épaisse crinière tomba sur le marbre, et le sang s'épandait tout en douceur.

_Le rideau tomba, et les spectateurs rentrèrent chez eux._


	12. The End

_Dernières embrassades sur scène._

« C'est ainsi que s'était achevé le spectacle. Le méchant avait été démasqué. Les amants ont pu s'enfuir très loin, et s'aimer enfin au grand jour. Et la justice avait été ramenée. Certes, les amants avaient eu recours à des alliés peu fréquentables… »

NEW YORK TIMES, Journal du 1er Mars 1939.

LIGHT STRIPES SHUT DOWN

"C'est aux alentours de seize heures que le capitaine Hayate a procédé à l'arrestation de Madara Uchiwa, figure incontournable du rêve américain. Descendu par la brigade de police face à un refus de coopérer, le corps de Madara Uchiwa a été réquisitionné par les forces de l'ordre. Riche propriétaire de plusieurs cabarets, dont le plus remarquable reste Light Stripes en plein cœur de Manhattan, Madara s'est retrouvé mêlé à une sombre affaire. Après avoir reçu un appel anonyme au poste de police, les autorités ont tout d'abord cru à un canular. Par mesure de sécurité et face aux troublants détails concernant la personne de Deidara, employé et artiste de talent au sein du cabaret, deux agents se sont rendus sur les lieux indiqués par l'étrange anonyme. Le corps, très bien conservé a été retrouvé lesté, sous la glace d'un étang, à Central Park. Il aura fallu le déterrer de sous une épaisse couche de terre. Un sac en plastique avait été retrouvé sur la berge, sur la neige. L'inconnu au téléphone avait précisé qu'il s'agissait de l'ADN du tueur, d'une mèche de ses cheveux, et de quelques photographies prises lors de la nuit du décès du jeune homme. Des preuves accablantes, multiples de la culpabilité de Madara alors fiché dans les dossiers de la police depuis une brève erreur judiciaire dont il avait été victime dans son adolescence. Le légiste a été formel. La cause de la mort par strangulation, et la présence de sperme retrouvé en Deidara confirment la voie d'un crime passionnel. Les mœurs de Madara ont toujours été plus ou moins connues. Sa femme, la très célèbre Naruko, fantasme invétéré de toute une génération n'a jamais eu de geste affectif envers son époux. Les rumeurs les plus folles font bon train. Son neveu, Itachi Uchiwa n'a souhaité s'exprimer au sujet de la mort de son oncle. La veuve et le jeune compositeur ont quitté le territoire américain dans l'espoir de rejoindre Londres. L'affaire du corps sous la glace alimente déjà les fantasmes des journalistes…Le cabaret Light Stripes, abandonné a été pillé, volé et le bureau de Madara brûlé. Face à de tels soulèvements, la police a placé le lieu sous scellée, et interdit tout accès aux civils. Le bâtiment devrait être détruit d'ici la semaine prochaine après une décision de la commune. »

La journaliste Ino Yamanaka n'avait jamais entendu parler de l'histoire du corps sous la glace à Central Park. On lui avait demandé de rendre l'affaire connue de tous, mais elle n'était pas très sûre de ce qu'elle faisait. C'était sa première affaire, et elle ignorait comment elle allait aborder le problème face à la femme du tueur en personne. Plusieurs enquêteurs new-yorkais avaient fait le voyage pour lui parler. Mais elle n'avait rien apporté à l'implacable jugement. Son mari était mort, et elle ne pouvait plus rien y faire. La luxueuse demeure dans laquelle s'était installée Naruko était dans un style anglais particulier. L'on sentait une empreinte venue d'ailleurs. Quelque chose d'américain sans doute. Ino s'était assise dans le petit salon, et un majordome lui avait demandé de patienter quelques minutes. Lorsque Naruko apparut, Ino eut des palpitations. C'était vraiment une très belle femme. La plus belle qu'elle avait jamais vue.

- Naruko-san, s'exclama-t-elle en se levant, bonjour. Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance.

- Bonjour. Prendrez-vous un thé ?

Ino sourit timidement.

- Vous avez pris les habitudes britanniques.

Naruko lui rendit une expression radieuse.

- Les bonnes habitudes, il vaut mieux les adopter au plus vite. Asseyez-vous je vous en prie.

Ino regardait autour d'elle. Itachi n'était pas là, pourtant on lui avait bien dit qu'elle allait le rencontrer lui aussi. Elle accepta la tasse de thé.

- Faites attention c'est très chaud.

- Je ne veux pas vous déranger plus longtemps, je…J'aimerais commencer notre entretien.

_- Je vois. _

Naruko croisa les jambes. Elles étaient très lisses et belles. Elle portait une tenue grise cintrée et sa poitrine généreuse était légèrement visible. Charmante. Naruko était charmante.

- Merci, bafouilla Ino, et bien…

Elle fouilla dans son sac, en sortit une plume, et un encrier qu'elle déposa sur la table en verre à côté d'elle.

- Vous avez refait votre vie à ce que je vois, dit Ino, quelles sont vos relations avec Itachi ?

- Il est mon compositeur. Et mon compagnon de danse.

Naruko sourit.

- Votre carrière de chanteuse a pris un nouveau tournant ici en Angleterre. Devez-vous votre succès à Itachi ?

- Cela va de soi, c'est une évidence. Itachi est un artiste que voulez-vous…

Ino écrivait en vitesse. Après quelques secondes, elle fixa Naruko.

- Ici, l'affaire de votre défunt mari coupable du meurtre sous la glace de Central Park n'a pas été médiatisée. Comment avez-vous pu percer par vous-même alors que vous étiez la femme de Madara ?

Naruko posa sa tasse de thé.

- Ecoutez. _Ino_, c'est ça ?

La journaliste hocha la tête.

- Vous voudriez certainement tenir le scoop de l'année, c'est ça ? Par exemple, comment ai-je pu me sortir de l'influence de mon mari richissime pour finir dans les bras de son neveu ? Peut-être voulez-vous savoir quelques saletés, quelques zones d'ombre à mon sujet. Et, il y en a certainement de très sombres.

Ino Yamanaka était devenue blême. La voix de Naruko avait beau être particulièrement belle et agréable, elle la trouvait particulièrement effrayante à cet instant précis. Elle eut un mouvement de recul et ne dit rien. Naruko s'était légèrement rapprochée d'elle. Son cœur s'emballa.

« Si c'est ce que vous voulez… Alors je suis navré mais vous risquez de repartir les mains vides. »

Naruko se leva.

- Je pense que vous devriez finir votre thé.

Ino n'y avait pas touché.

- Je suis désolé, _Naruko-San_. Je ne voulais pas vous paraître… Je ne voulais pas vous paraître impolie…

- Tout va bien. Je ne peux tout simplement pas vous apporter de réponse claire.

Ino haussa les sourcils.

- Pour la simple et bonne raison que…

Naruko se retourna vers elle. Un sourire aux lèvres.

- Que ça me mènerait certainement en prison.

A cet instant précis, Ino Yamanaka l'aurait juré. Elle avait rêvé cet instant. Mais pourtant, elle avait très bien vu ce clin d'œil à son visage. Elle se figea.

Lorsqu'Ino Yamanaka quitta la résidence de Naruko et Itachi, elle ne se retourna pas. Elle pressa le pas, déchirant ses dossiers, avec l'idée en tête de prévenir son patron. Itachi et Naruko s'étaient absenté, et elle n'avait pas pu rencontrer ni l'un ni l'autre.

_Note de fin de fiction : Enfin ! J'ai enfin terminé cette fiction interminable et terriblement longue. Non, vraiment. La fin m'a gavé. J'avais envie de faire mourir Madara parce qu'il est beaucoup trop classe pour simplement se faire embarquer, et qu'il devait bien lui aussi quitter la scène d'une manière spectaculaire. Je me suis inspiré de films des années 30 pour cette fiction, et c'est donc avec une ambiance de ce style que j'ai écrit cette histoire. Je suis désolé si ça n'a pas plu à tout le monde, il faut dire que c'est assez particulier… Peu de sexe, beaucoup de policier… J'espère que vous laisserez une review sincère. Je vais attaquer l'écriture de la dernière partie de Tokyo Undead III, probablement demain ou la semaine prochaine. Le scénario complet est clôturé, et j'en suis très fier. Enfin, je vous souhaite une belle et brave résistance face à ce froid polaire qui a envahi nos contrées ! Merci de me lire, bien à vous. Hirako._


	13. Chapitre 10

**C**hapitre 10

Deidara poussa la porte, lentement.

_« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Regarde-moi Madara. Regarde-moi, vois-tu un meurtrier ?»_

Madara le saisit au cou, le met debout. Il le plaque au mur. Deidara ouvre les yeux. Il regarde le visage de Madara, et souffle. Il baissa le regard vers son abdomen, transpercé par un poignard doré. Il tousse une première fois. Un filet de sang s'écoule d'entre ses lèvres. Il s'écroule lentement. Toujours nu.

Les prunelles de Deidara fixaient le néant.

Il était mort.

Madara se redressa. Il regardait tout autour. Personne. Il entraîna Deidara à l'intérieur de sa propre chambre, et le laissa au sol. Il l'enjamba et enfila quelques vêtements. Il inspecta son reflet dans le miroir, il était on ne peut plus présentable. Il se retourna vers le corps de Deidara, sans vie et poussa un faible soupir. Il balayait la salle du regard. Une heure s'écoula. Madara avait lesté le corps et l'avait entouré de plusieurs couches de plastique. Il admira son travail deux ou trois secondes avant de le porter. Une mare de sang restait cependant silencieuse dans le couloir. Il y jeta un coup d'œil, agacé. Il avait oublié ce détail… Il s'apprêta à avancer dans le couloir, et cessa de marcher.

« Ma…Madara-sama ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

Naruko.

« Retourne te coucher Naruko. »

- Qu'est-ce que vous…

Elle s'interrompit. Elle faillit faire tomber la petite lampe à gaz qu'elle tenait dans sa main droite et sursauta. Son cœur implosait dans sa poitrine, et elle allait faire une syncope. Naruko fixait la silhouette entre les bras de Madara. Par chance (si c'en était), elle ne put constater le sang aux murs, dégoulinant sur le sol.

- Tu vas te taire, murmura Madara, je te rejoins d'ici deux heures. Reste dans la chambre. Et si tu en sors, je me débrouillerai pour que tu n'en sortes plus jamais. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

Naruko hocha la tête, nerveusement. Elle tremblait.

- Tout de suite. Allez. Je veux te voir gagner notre chambre.

Madara esquissa un sourire. Naruko frissonna. Elle tourna les talons, et se dirigea vers leurs appartements. Elle obéit dans le silence le plus complet.

« Très bien Naruko. A tout à l'heure. »

Naruko s'enferma dans ses appartements. Elle posa la lampe sur la table de l'entrée et s'effondra au sol. Elle eut plusieurs nausées et n'arrivait plus à respirer.

- Oh non…

Elle porta ses mains à son crâne, une douleur lancinante lui prenait l'arrière de la tête. Naruko n'avait rien entendu. Elle n'avait rien pu faire. Elle …

- Oh mon Dieu…_Deidara_…

Elle réalisa soudainement qu'il l'avait trouvé devant la porte de ses appartements. Elle faillit s'évanouir au sol. Naruko tentait de se calmer, en vain. Elle éclata en sanglots.

Lorsque Madara revint de sa sombre escapade, il prit soin de ne pas claquer la porte. Les petites lumières étaient allumées, et la chambre du couple était éclairée. Il voyait un trait de lumière sous la porte. Il s'approcha lentement, elle était légèrement ouverte. Il la poussa. Naruko était allongée sur le lit, sa nuisette était légèrement relevée. Elle était sur le côté, dos à Madara.

- Tu dors ?

Aucune réponse.

- J'imagine que tu n'as pas envie que je te donne d'explication, hein ?...

Madara eut un rire bref. Naruko ne bougea toujours pas. Madara vint s'assoir à côté d'elle.

- Tu sais, ce que je vais te dire risque de faire disparaître tes doutes envers moi.

Naruko bougea lentement la tête.

- Qu'est-ce qui pourrait expliquer ce que je viens de voir ? Vous avez tué Deidara.

- Et je ne regrette pas mon geste. C'est lui qui a tenté de vous tuer _lors de l'incident du 17_. Itachi n'était pas la cible du tueur. Ce tueur a certainement été engagé par Deidara lui-même pour mettre fin à tes jours. Ce fut un échec. Un heureux échec puisque tu es toujours en vie.

Naruko se redressa. Elle se tourna vers Madara, ébahie.

- Deidara ? Pourquoi ?...

- C'est sans importance. Le fait est que, maintenant tu es en sécurité.

Il sourit. Naruko déglutit avec difficulté. Bien que cette nouvelle la mette mal à l'aise, elle était persuadée qu'un jugement n'aurait pas été vain. Et, même si c'était Madara qui venait de lui dire ça, elle peinait même à la croire. La vision de Madara avec le corps de Deidara vulgairement entouré de plastique déchiré était traumatisante. Elle se laissa enlacée par Madara, qui l'attira contre lui. Elle sentit ses mains à ses cheveux blonds et se laissa faire un frisson grandissant saisissant son corps.

« Evidemment, je compte sur toi Naruko. Un mot sortant de ta belle et désirable petite bouche, et ce mot pourrait bien être le dernier qui en sortirait. Je t'aime beaucoup. Oh, oui beaucoup. Tu es une étoile ici. Et si tu veux encore briller, il va falloir te plier à ma règle. La règle du silence. »

Dès lors, Naruko adopta un comportement bien plus réservé. D'ordinaire souriante en présence d'Itachi, elle semblait plus sombre. Pourtant, le retour d'Itachi et leurs nouvelles répétitions ne pouvaient laisser présager qu'un juste retour des choses. Un retour à la normale, oui. Un calme fortement mérité. Et pourtant, les tourments ne faisaient que commencer pour la belle chanteuse. Ce changement n'avait pas échappé à Itachi qui se montrait bien plus discret et distant depuis le retour de l'excentrique patron aux habitudes étranges. Le baiser qu'il lui avait donné alors qu'il était dans un piteux état deux semaines auparavant l'avait troublé. Il ignorait les réelles intentions de Madara et curieusement, voulait les ignorer. Il tentait de se persuader que Naruko faisait la même chose que lui. Que tout ceci n'était _qu'une mise en scène. _Leur aventure était compromise, mais c'était un passage obligatoire. Pourtant, l'absence de Madara était toujours remarquable. Depuis que _Deidara avait mystérieusement disparu,_ le personnel du cabaret était particulièrement angoissé. Son absence était devenue lourde, et l'on se posait beaucoup de questions. Etait-il parti sur un coup de tête ? Où ça ? Madara avait donné l'ordre de ne pas prévenir la police. Sans doute finirait-il par revenir… C'est ce qu'il avait dit.

Alors que Naruko et Itachi répétaient une nouvelle chanson, Naruko chantait le texte qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

_But this i__s confidential you're the one to blame  
>And now the forecast calls perpetually for rain<br>And although it's rather late, I lie awake in vain  
>'Cause I'm still waiting for what's wonderful<br>Just the other side of pain_

Naruko porta ses mains à son visage. Elle se retint de pleurer, expirant fortement.

- Naruko ?

- Ne t'approche pas de moi.

- Naruko… Je…Que se passe-t-il ? Depuis que Madara est revenu tu…

- Je ne peux pas.

Itachi attira Naruko contre lui. Il la serra dans ses bras, et elle étouffa un sanglot. Elle serra sa chemise.

- Je ne sais pas si je dois te le dire.

Itachi scruta la chevelure de Naruko.

- Je ne dois pas te le dire, reprit-elle, et pourtant si je ne le dis pas je …J'en mourrai.

Elle recula. Son maquillage avait coulé. On aurait dit une poupée brisée.

Elle réussit à parler, la voix cassée.

- Je sais qui t'a tiré dessus. Du moins. L'homme qui est derrière tout ça. Et… en vérité, ma source est loin d'être fiable. Mais… Mais ça ce n'est même pas le plus important. _Non… Madara-sama. _

Naruko se retourna. Elle scruta la grande salle du cabaret. Elle était vraisemblablement vide. Elle s'approcha de l'oreille d'Itachi.

- Madara-sama a tué Deidara. Je l'ai vu e mes propres yeux. Je l'ai…

Le sourire de Madara. Le corps lesté dans ses bras. La lampe à gaz. Son souffle contre son cou.

- Je l'ai vu, finit-elle par dire, et Deidara aurait…Il aurait tenté de me tuer moi mais, tu te serais interposé pour me sauver la vie. Et, après réflexion… C'est bien toi qui m'a pris dans tes bras lorsque l'homme s'est mis à pousser tous les autres pour pointer cette arme en ma direction. Sans toi, je serai morte. Et ça, nous le savions avant que Madara-sama ne se débarrasse de Deidara.

Itachi ne dit rien. Il resta figé, écoutant le macabre récit de Naruko.

- Je ne veux plus chanter. Je ne peux plus le faire, je n'y arrive plus.

Elle s'éloigna d'Itachi, les yeux brillants. Les traits de son visage traduisaient une grande souffrance. Elle s'assied sur le rebord de la scène, anéantie et faible.

- Je n'ai plus de joie à donner Itachi. Je sais trop de choses, trop d'atrocités pour continuer à jouer la comédie. Lorsqu'il n'y avait que nous deux dans ce monde, sur cette scène et sur nos partitions, les choses étaient plus simples. Désormais, plus rien ne sera comme avant. Deidara mort et meurtrier. Madara meurtrier. Et s'il avait su, Itachi ? Et s'il avait su notre liaison ? J'avais connaissance de ses petites affaires avec Madara-sama. Mais, je devais l'accepter. Peut-être parce que j'étais sa femme. Une femme, celle qui lui apportait le succès ici à Light Stripes…

Elle ne tremblait plus. Cette fois, les mots sortaient de sa bouche, sans aucune retenue. Naruko ouvrait son cœur brisé à Itachi.

- Tant que Madara sera libre. Tant qu'il pourra me retenir enchaîné à lui, je ne pourrais vivre. Je l'ai accepté il y a plusieurs années déjà. J'ai accepté de déambuler ici et à me vendre pour cet homme puissant, pour un peu d'argent, pour un semblant d'avenir. Dès le début le contrat était clair. Mon sort ne pouvait être enviable. Et pourtant… Toi…Tu es arrivé.

Naruko sourit. Un sourire triste mais sincère. Elle regardait attentivement le visage de son partenaire.

- Et tu m'as donné envie de vivre. _Non. Tu m'as fait vivre._

Elle s'approcha de lui.

- Tu ne m'abandonneras pas, Itachi. Je le sais. Mais… Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Que pouvons-nous faire face à lui ? Il est tellement fort, et nous dépendons de lui…

- Pourtant tu possèdes quelque chose qu'il n'a pas. L_'innocence_. Si ce que tu dis est vrai, alors Madara sera tôt ou tard recherché par la police.

Naruko fut surpris par la réponse d'Itachi. Son visage semblait bien plus inquiet, cette fois-ci.

- Je ne peux rien dire, et toi non plus. Nous serions tués. Madara-sama a certainement prévu que je le trahirai. Cet homme…

Elle interrompit sa phrase.

- Nous ne sommes pas de taille.

- Tu te sens fragile, car il t'a appris à l'être. Madara est loin d'être invincible. Sinon, il n'aurait pas besoin de te soumettre à lui de la sorte. S'il était aussi fort que tu le dis, les menaces et le chantage ne feraient pas parties de ses habitudes. Il t'a menacé, hein ?

Elle hocha la tête positivement.

- Alors, nous ne dirons rien à la police. Nous… _Nous le piègerons_. Différemment. Tout en continuant de lui rapporter de l'argent. J'écrirai mes textes. Je composerai tes titres. Tu chanteras. Rien ne doit laisser transparaître nos véritables intentions.

Naruko hocha la tête négativement. Elle se tourna et suçait nerveusement ses longs ongles colorés.

- Tu… Tu es en train de me dire que tu veux monter un plan pour le coincer ? Qu'il finisse par se faire arrêter sans qu'on n'y soit pour quelque chose ?

- C'est une idée de départ. Bien meilleure que celle de se résoudre à vivre avec un meurtrier, et de ne rien dire.

Naruko et Itachi se regardèrent de longues secondes, dans le silence le plus complet.

Référence musicale : Jill Tracy – Just the other side of pain


End file.
